Wyven scales and Fairy Tail
by Akakocat
Summary: Lucy decides to go on a solo mission after she was kicked out of team Natsu by her friends. But this isn't any old mission, it's a century quest, the one that even Guildarts gave up on. what will happen as she embarks on a dragon ride as she learns about the true meaning of friendship-and as she meets someone new? genre: hurt / comfort, friendship, romance and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Wyvern Scales and Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: hello anyone and everyone who's decided to read this fic! I've been reading a lot of fairy tail fanfic recently about Lucy leaving the guild and it turns out, a lot of them are so good! Although the funny thing is that most of them make Lisanna seem like a very big meanie. Anyways this is only my second fic so please be nice and help me out in any way you guys think you're helping me if you do decide to review. With that being said, enjoy the story!**

 **Summary: Lucy decides to go on a solo mission after she was kicked out of team Natsu by her friends. But this isn't any old mission; it's a century quest, the one that even Guildarts gave up on. What will happen as she embarks on a dragon ride as she learns about the true meaning of friendship-and as she meets someone new?**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort, friendship, romance and angst.**

Lucy Heartfilia smiled as she entered the familiar guild hall. Everything was the way it was: members having a good time; Natsu and Gray fighting; Erza trying to stop them fighting; Gray looking for his clothes; and Mirajane was polishing a glass from behind the bar whilst talking to Elfman and Lisanna. Speaking of Lisanna, she was back! After two years of her being 'dead' she was back. Natsu seemed to be the happiest about having his childhood friend back and Lisanna seemed like a very nice person to get to know so Lucy was happy that everyone else was happy.

Lucy made her way to the notice board where all the jobs were pinned up. As she greeted everyone on the way, she decided that she'd try out a solo mission- just to see what it was like. She was eyeing the jobs, carefully looking for a job that she would be capable of doing by herself, when someone called out her name.

"Lucy! Wanna go on a job with me, ice princess, Erza and Lisanna?" he asked.

"Well I was planning to go on a solo job-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey you can't go on a solo job! I thought we were supposed to do jobs as a team and anyways, you're too weak to go on a mission by yourself!" Natsu whined inconsiderately, slightly offended at Lucy going on a solo mission.

"Let me finish! I guess I could go and anyways it would be a good way to get to know Lisanna a little better too, so yeah! I'll come with you guys", Lucy smiled at Natsu who grinned back.

 **~~O~~**

"Natsu I'm cold", Lisanna shivered, "just because you and Gray are immune to the cold doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't!"

"I'm perfectly fine" Erza commented.

"'Lisanna can come in here with me' she says" said Horologium, one of Lucy's celestial spirits. Lisanna turned around and blinked when she saw Lucy sitting inside a giant grandfather clock. She giggled and joined Lucy inside and the two talked and giggled happily until they arrived at their destination.

Once horologium had went back to the spirit world, Lucy and Lisanna clung together trying to find warmth in each other as they picked herbs and plants for their client. What they didn't notice was the wyvern flying towards them.

Erza was the first one to notice it and immediately yelled out an order.

"Natsu, Gray and I will stall the beast whilst the two of you collect the rest of the plants", she pointed at the pair of shivering girls.

They frantically picked the last of the plants and were about to run when Natsu attacked the wyvern, causing it to roar. Lucy looked up at the creature as she saw its eyes. They weren't that of an animal but they were more human than she had seen in an actual human being.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when the ground began to shake. She looked around and saw an avalanche making its way down from the top of the mountain. She also saw that Lisanna was right in its path. She called out to her but Lisanna couldn't hear her at all. Lucy huffed in determination as she ran towards Lisanna, called out her name again and pushed her out the way just in time. There was only one problem; Lucy was trapped underneath the snow herself.

 **~~O~~**

"Wendy is she any better?" a hushed voice said.

"Almost back to shape" another hushed voice

"That's good" yet another hushed voice.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see Wendy, Natsu and Lisanna standing at the side of her bed. She blinked a few times before sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked.

"I feel fine but what happened?" Lucy replied.

"You saved Lisanna from an avalanche but you fell in yourself", Natsu replied.

"Is she okay? I hope I wasn't too rough when I pushed her", Lucy started to panic before Wendy calmed her.

"Lucy, you need to rest up for a day or two more. Stop worrying about Lisanna because she wasn't the one who was passed out for three days straight."

Lucy did as she was told. She couldn't believe that she had been out cold for three days. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep for another two days. She buried her face in her pillow. How could she go on a solo mission like this? Someone who couldn't stay conscious for a team job let alone go on a solo mission! Lucy was about to give in to her tired body when Virgo appeared.

"Princess, you're awake now," she said, "I brought you some special soup from the spirit world for you to eat. Now, what is my punishment?"

Lucy smiled at Virgo's humbleness, "no punishment Virgo. Thank you very much".

"I shall take my leave now, princess. Get well soon".

Lucy sighed for no particular reason and sat up. She drank the whole bowl full of soup and immediately drifted off.

 **~~O~~**

Wendy confirmed that she was in good shape before letting Lucy leave. Lucy happily made her way to the table team Natsu was sitting at. As she approached she overheard what they were talking about.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean she's our friend, our _teammate_ " Natsu said.

"Well it's the best way to keep her safe", Erza reasoned with Natsu, "and besides looking out for your teammate is what friends do".

"I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with this. All I know is that she's my best friend and that if we all agree she'd be really hurt", Gray voiced his opinion.

"But why? Why do you want to kick Lucy off the team? If it weren't for her I'd probably be dead", Lisanna asked as if she was about to cry.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. They wanted to kick her off the team? But why? What had she done for them to make such a decision?

Cana accidently bumped into Lucy at that moment.

"Sorry Lucy didn't see you there"

Everyone on the table before her turned around to look at her. She could see it in their eyes that they had made their minds up. Natsu was the first to speak.

"Lucy, listen we-"

"I know", Lucy interrupted him, "I heard and I'm completely fine with it. Lisanna, I didn't get a chance to say it before, but welcome to team Natsu".

Lucy tried to be as cheerful as she possibly could. Natsu was about to say something before Erza motioned him to stop. Lucy gave them a genuine smile before she walked off towards the stairs which lead to the second floor.

Once she reached the top she saw that master Makarov was sitting by the notice board and drinking. She took a deep breath and walked up towards him. She stopped and scanned the notice board for something hard. As she unpinned it from the board, Makarov looked up at her in surprise.

"Lucy, my child, that's a century quest you're taking", he said, concerned.

"It is? Oh well. Can I still at least try it, I mean, I don't care if I die during the process but please?" she looked at the guild's master, pleading for him to say.

"Why ever would you say something like that?" Makarov asked, "Don't you have a team?"

"Well, I've been… replaced" Lucy said fighting back tears. Makarov saw her expression and understood her feelings.

"I'll allow it as long as you promise not to bear more than you can handle, and that you come back one piece" he said gravely. Lucy smiled and embraced the old man, thanking him a million times, before heading back downstairs.

Gray had seen her come down looking much happier from when she went up. He walked up to her and asked what had happened.

"I'm going on a century quest!" Lucy cheerfully exclaimed

 **A/N: well that was chapter one! I hope it wasn't too short but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Please review and I'm requesting OCs from anyone who'd like to lend a helping hand. Totally an option though. Anyways, since I'm still in the middle of writing my other fic I wont update this one as much but I'll still try to keep it to once every week.**

 **That's all there is to it, Akakocat out.**

 **~~ meow! ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wyvern Scales and Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: well this is a surprise! I dint think I'd be updating so soon but I git so many followers that I couldn't help but feel motivated to write another chapter! Thank you to:**

allcutenamesaretaken

amandayingying1

animegeek27

breatrizvargas

clairedamoon

coolkfc10

Crazed Aj

death24817

digreg

Disreality

dragonloverpower

grassfire101

jfkkennedy

Kunoichi-akane-chan

maddiesanzen

Novel-Lover32123

silverchevy1998

StrawberryShinobis

Suzyfreakforanime

Zombooka

 **And others for following and favouriting my story! Arigato from the bottom of my heart! So where were we? Oh yeah Lucy was just going to leave for her century quest mission when she ran into Gray…**

 **Enjoy the story and don't forget to review (if you want)**

"I'm going on a century quest!" Lucy cheerfully exclaimed.

Gray gasped in surprise. He was speechless. Lucy, the only celestial mage in Fairy Tail, was going on a _century quest_?

"You're going on a century quest? By yourself?" he managed to ask. Lucy only nodded in return.

"But you can't, I mean, it's too dangerous! Especially by yourself!" Gray tried to reason with her. She was his best friend and there was no way he was going to let her get away with going on a century quest.

"Well why not? I mean team Natsu did kick me out, so it only seems right to do a job" Lucy argued, a little ticked off that Gray was trying to stop her, "and anyways, I want to do it. I want to prove that I can take care of myself".

She whispered that last part as she tried to stop herself from crying. Gray saw her expression and knew he was partly to blame for her misery.

"Okay. I won't try to stop you, but promise me-no- promise _Fairy Tail_ that you will come back if it's too much for you", Gray said after a moment's worth of silence between the two. Lucy smiled and gave a quick hug to Gray before walking away. Before she left the guild, she turned around and waved at Gray.

"Gray, don't forget to confess to Juvia while I'm gone!"

 **~~O~~**

Lucy looked at her closet wondering what she'd bring along with. She decided to pack lightly, only including an extra outfit, toothbrush, tooth paste, her whip and keys. She exhaled as she took a final glance at her bedroom before leaving for the train station.

The location of the mission was in a different country, called Waibāndoragon, which bordered Fiore. It was known for the weird but wonderful creatures that roamed the land, often helping the people living there. Apparently the wyvern in question had been coming and going from the country and the other creatures were too scared to come out. The job was to get rid of the wyvern in any way possible. The reward was 10,000,000 jewels and a ruby key.

Lucy sighed as she read and re-read the job sheet. Who was she kidding? She couldn't do a job like this if even Guildarts failed to do so. Lucy banged her head against the window twice trying to knock some sense into her when Loke appeared.

"Hey there, Lucy," he said, "where are you going? Without Natsu as well?"

"On a solo mission" Lucy replied.

"Let me see", he skim-read the sheet and frowned, "Lucy this… this is a century quest. How did master Makarov even let you take this job?"

"I begged him and I'm perfectly aware of it being a century quest", I replied annoyed that even Loke was underestimating me.

"Just know that we celestial spirits will be there for you when you need it", and with that he was gone. Lucy sighed in exhaustion. Today wasn't an easy day.

 **~~O~~**

Meanwhile, back at the guild, some guild members had noticed that a certain celestial mage wasn't around. Levy had asked Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and even Natsu about Lucy's whereabouts but no one gave her an answer that she needed. Mira told her to check with team Natsu.

"Sorry, Levy but I haven't seen her since this morning", Erza replied.

"Lucy? How should I know? She's not a part of our team anymore", Natsu told her as Lisanna clung onto his arm.

"You never know, she might be sulking about her apartment. No offence but she is kind of spoilt", Lisanna said dismissively, "anyways Natsu lets go get something to drink!"

Levy was annoyed at that last comment. By the way Lisanna was behaving; _she_ was the spoilt one, not Lucy. Levy sighed and banged her head against the table she was sitting at. This caused her team mates to worry.

"Levy, are you okay?" Droy asked.

"Yeah you looked stressed, are you feeling alright?" Jet repeated the question.

"I can't find Lu-Chan anywhere!" she groaned. She remembered something Natsu had said before Lisanna dragged him off.

 _How should I know? She's not a part of our team anymore_

Levy gasped and got out of her seat so quickly she ended up knocking the drink out of Gajeel's hand.

"Watch where you're aiming, shrimp", he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Now he'd have to pay for another one.

"Sorry Gajeel but I need to go", she said handing him a few jewels to make up for the spilt drink before running off to find Gray.

She found him sitting alone in the corner of the guild. She frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be with team Natsu?

"Gray do you know where Lucy is?" she asked. Gray shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"She… she took a solo mission" he said.

"What mission was it?" Levy asked suddenly interested.

"It was a century quest…" Gray mumbled.

"WHAT?!" levy shrieked. For someone so small she had a loud voice, "LU-CHAN TOOK A CENTURY QUEST?!"

The entire guild stopped what they were doing and stared at Levy and Gray. Then, hell broke loose as every member asked random questions at the same time.

"What was the mission?"

"Is she ok?"

"Why did she go in the first place?"

"When will she be back?"

"Luuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

 **~~O~~**

Once Lucy had cleared out the details with the person who requested the mission, she set off towards where the wyvern was last seen. She gripped her whip tighter as she got closer to a waterfall. The wyvern was a creature that, unlike a dragon, had a range of powers that adapted to its situation. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Lucy continued walking until she reached the lake besides the waterfall. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the place was. If this was a fantasy, then there would be tiny fairies flying around the beautiful flowers. Fairies. Lucy saddened as she remembered fairy tail. She was too caught up in thought to notice the wyvern behind her.

Lucy turned around and was startled to see the creature staring at her. It looked familiar but Lucy had no time for that. She gripped her whip and was already pulling out her keys when she stopped. The wyvern wasn't attacking her; in fact, it didn't look like it _was_ going to make a move at all.

Lucy looked straight into its eyes and saw sorrow and hurt. It looked like the wyvern was in some sort of pain.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" she said aloud in confusion. The wyvern scratched the ground with its paw. Lucy looked closely at it and saw the massive splinter stuck in the middle of its palm. Lucy gasped and slowly released her grip on her keys and whip. She cautiously walked towards its paw and took hold of the splinter. With all her strength, she pulled hard and the splinter came right out. The wyvern roared I pain and started beating its wings up and down.

The sudden noise caused Lucy to fly backwards into a tree. She hit her head really hard and before she passed out, she saw a strange blue light.

 **~~O~~**

It had been a month since the guild found out about Lucy's job and she still hadn't returned. Many feared the worst had happened whilst others had given up hope. Everyone was down- well almost everyone.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go on a job!" Lisanna cheerfully called out to Natsu.

"Not now Lisanna, I'm not in the mood", Natsu replied tiredly.

"But it's been ages since we went on a job!" she whined. Everyone was annoyed at Lisanna right now. They all missed their friend and Lisanna was being overly cheerful about it.

"I miss Lucy" happy cried, not even touching his fish. Lisanna froze.

"Oh come _on_! It's been a month since that weakling went and you're all still sulking about it!" she said, the bitterness in her voice clear. That struck a nerve.

"Shut up! If anything _you're_ the weakling Lisanna! It's always _you_ going on about how others are so bad at what they do but really it's _you_ that's wrong! You wouldn't even been here if it wasn't for Lucy!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna causing the girl to hide behind her sister.

"m-Mira, Natsu is being scary!" she said.

"Well it's your fault Lisanna!" Mirajane snapped at her sister, "If you had at least a little sense you'd know to shut it when some people are hurting!"

"But that's why I've been trying to do! I want to lighten up the depressing mood in the air! It's all _her_ fault! If that bitch hadn't gone and took the century job then" –

SLAP!

"Don't you dare say another word about Lucy like that!" Mirajane scolded her younger sister.

"You guys are all so mean! I can't believe that even after a month you're going on about her! What happened after I disappeared, huh? I bet none of you sulked the way you're sulking now!" Lisanna was acting like a child and she knew it. She got no reply, just glares from the entire guild, so she stormed off.

At that moment the guild doors opened. There were two figures standing in the doorway. The first figure took the hand of the other before walking towards Makarov, who was sitting at the bar. Everyone's eye widened at the pair who entered. It was a blue/albino haired man and…

Lucy

 **A/N: so here is chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry if it was a little dull. I originally planned a struggle with the wyvern and Lucy but I'm terrible at fight scenes so… I made it an easy stuck-splinter-scene where Lucy gets knocked. A bit cliché I realise but hey! What's life like without a little bit of the expected?**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please tell my your thoughts and comments by reviewing! No matter how critical they'll be I'll still be motivated to continue writing for those who haven't lost interest in this story!**

 **That's all there is to, Akakocat out!**

 **~~meow!~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyvern Scales and Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: hello everyone! Here is chapter three! But before we get to that I'd like to reply to the reviews I got~**

 **machomatthew29350: thank you so much and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I checked out your profile and for the most part, I was laughing my head off because you have a really hilarious profile. Thank you again for reviewing!**

 **: I hope you think this chapter is just as good as the others. Please enjoy! XD**

 **Zombooka: don't worry about not reviewing on my other story because I really don't mind! Also I'm not going to make everyone hate Lisanna because the real antagonist is the one person you least expect it to be, its… shhh! It's a secret! Hope you like the rest of the story! (when I manage to update, that is)**

 **: I really am glad that you like the story so far! And don't worry about Lisanna's character being cliché because I have something in store for all my readers in the next few chapters.**

 **perseus2760: I'm really glad to see that you're really into my story! And it's nowhere near the end so don't you worry Hon!**

 **Flamexofxchaos: I'm glad that you think that my story is interesting, so here is the next chapter.**

 **Also a big thank you to everyone who followed/ favourite me or my story! I'm really happy that now have so many followers!**

 **Also I just realised that for the past two chapters, I haven't actually said a disclaimer! *cringes and hides face in embarrassment***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All work belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Now that's enough of this author note! Back to the story:**

 **~~O~~**

"You look great!" Lucy squealed happily as the man came out of the changing rooms. He had tried on both outfits and both of them were approved by Lucy- and a few onlookers!

He decided to stay in the outfit he liked the most: black jeans that had silver lining; a dark blue tank top; a white-grey trench coat with the collar upturned; and a small piercing in his left ear, which Lucy thought looked cute.

As they made their way to an inn, the blue haired man stopped.

"Give me a name" he said. Lucy blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.

"I don't think I have a name, if I did then I don't remember it, so please give me a name. It would only seem right because you were the one who turned me back to human".

"Well… you were a wyvern… and your choice of clothing reminds me of scales… so how about… Wyvern? Wyvern Scales?" Lucy suggested. He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Hello, my name is Wyvern Scales, nice to meet you. What's your name?" the blue haired man-no Wyvern- introduced himself, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Wyvern Scales. My name is Lucy Heartfilia", Lucy replied playfully.

"Okay, Miss Lucy, from now on I vow to stay by your side no matter what. It's because of you I'm human, after all."

"Please, just call me Lucy- or even Luce is alright- and you don't have to feel like you owe me or anything. I was just doing a job and I happened to come across you", Lucy said stumbling backwards. She almost fell into a puddle, but Wyvern caught her.

 **~~O~~**

It had been a month since the guild found out about Lucy's job and she still hadn't returned. Many feared the worst had happened whilst others had given up hope. Everyone was down- well almost everyone.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go on a job!" Lisanna cheerfully called out to Natsu.

"Not now Lisanna, I'm not in the mood", Natsu replied tiredly.

"But it's been ages since we went on a job!" she whined. Everyone was annoyed at Lisanna right now. They all missed their friend and Lisanna was being overly cheerful about it.

"I miss Lucy" happy cried, not even touching his fish. Lisanna froze.

"Oh come on! It's been a month since that weakling went and you're all still sulking about it!" she said, the bitterness in her voice clear. That struck a nerve.

"Shut up! If anything you're the weakling Lisanna! It's always you going on about how others are so bad at what they do, but really it's you that's wrong! You wouldn't even been here if it wasn't for Lucy!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna causing the girl to hide behind her sister.

"m-Mira, Natsu is being scary!" she said.

"Well it's your fault Lisanna!" Mirajane snapped at her sister, "If you had at least a little sense you'd know to shut up when some people are hurting!"

"But that's why I've been trying to do! I want to lighten up the depressing mood in the air! It's all her fault! If that b*** hadn't gone and took the century job then" –

SLAP!

"Don't you dare say another word about Lucy like that?" Mirajane scolded her younger sister.

"You guys are all so mean! I can't believe that even after a month you're going on about her! What happened after I disappeared, huh? I bet none of you sulked the way you're sulking now!" Lisanna was acting like a child and she knew it. She got no reply, just glares from the entire guild, so she stormed off.

At that moment the guild doors opened. There were two figures standing in the doorway. The first figure took the hand of the other before walking towards Makarov, who was sitting at the bar. Everyone's eye widened at the pair who entered. It was a blue/albino haired man and…

Lucy.

~~O~~

The guild was silent as Lucy walked towards Makarov's office with the stranger. She ignored the stares and so did Wyvern, keeping his eyes on Lucy and only her.

Lucy hesitated before knocking on her master's door.

"Come in" they entered to see Makarov look at them in surprise.

"Lucy my child? Is that you?" he exclaimed in surprise. Lucy laughed at the warm welcome.

"Yes master it's me" she replied as Makarov's mouth was still wide open.

"Look at you! Not a single scratch!" Makarov said, astonished that Lucy, the only celestial mage n Fairy Tail, was back.

"Master I have successfully completed the century quest and have returned as promised", she began, "along the way I met Wyvern. He's a friend of mine and would like to join the guild".

It was then Makarov looked at Wyvern. They held each other's gaze before master nodded. He called for Mirajane to come over and give him a stamp.

"Where would you like it and what colour?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh blue… with silver specks… could I please have it over here", he replied, pointing to the area between the curve of his neck and collarbone.

"Sure thing!" Mira said as she stamped the mark on. Lucy smiled at Wyvern when he looked at her for approval.

"It looks great" welcome to the guild Wyvern" _

 **A/N: well that wraps up chapter three. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Also I didn't mention it earlier but I now have a co-writer/beta helping me out with this fic! Thank you to jfkkennedy! He has given me so many ideas for this story and I really appreciate it so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Also check out his story 'actions speak louder than words'**

 **It's really good!**

 **So that about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Please review. See ya next time, byeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wyvern Scales and Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: hellooooo everyone reading this chapter! I decided to write this chapter as I finished the one before this since I'm really motivated right now (although, for my other story I'm like a blank canvas, needing to be painted! O_O)**

 **I'm so happy about the amount of followers I have for this fic, I just couldn't wait to start writing again! So no more from me, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail cuz Hiro Mashima does!**

They all watched as Lucy came out of master's office with the stranger. They didn't say anything when she sat down on a barstool besides him either. They just stared. Wyvern, aware of the unwelcomed attention, poked Lucy in the shoulder. Lucy turned to face him.

"They're all staring" he said. It was true. They were all staring, all of them except team Natsu.

"Just ignore them" she said as she drank the strawberry milkshake Mira gave her. Wyvern nodded. He ordered a glass of water for himself.

As he drank he could feel the stares of his new guild members. He hadn't been in contact with humans for so long, and his experience with them before that period of time wasn't all too positive either, he'd began to develop a small fear of being in a crowded place. Lucy, sensing his discomfort, got up.

"Come on, Wyvern, let's go train" she said.

"Okay" he said smiling. Lucy took hold of his arm as they made their way to the fields surrounding the guild hall. Gajeel was one of the many members who witnessed this event. He silently got up and went to find levy.

 **~~O~~**

"Sorry about them" Lucy apologised after walking in silence with Wyvern.

"No need to apologise, Lucy. They were probably just surprised to see you after a long time", he shook his head.

"You seemed so uncomfortable- I should've known you'd find it hard to be in a guild after being neglected by the citizens of Waibāndoragon", Lucy said, lowering her head in shame. She should've taken more notice to him as she was his only friend. Lucy stopped walking because she saw that he had as well. He took a step closer, hesitating about his actions.

"You shouldn't worry about that. It's nothing that bothers me, so it shouldn't bother you", he replied calmly. He gently took hold of Lucy's wrists and positioned them in a fighting stance.

"Now, let's get on with some training", Lucy smiled and punched him playfully.

 **~~O~~**

Levy was reading yet another tragedy novel. Gajeel sighed as he stepped into her bedroom, trying not to knock any piles of books in his path. She hadn't noticed him yet so he decided to surprise her. He crept up behind her, quietly raised an arm and grabbed the book she was reading out of her hand.

"WHAH?!" she squealed the chair she was sitting on toppled over. For some reason she hadn't fallen with it. Levy looked up, confused, and saw Gajeel holding her in one of his arms whilst in the other was the book she was currently reading.

"Gajeel, give me my book back" she said firmly staring into his red eyes. Gajeel only returned the gaze with an equally hard stare.

"Get your nose out of these depressing books, shrimp and come over to the guild. I think you'd be surprised"

"I'm not interested in the guild any more. I've been there most of my life and no-one has ever done anything so stupid like team Natsu had done a month ago". The bomb in Gajeel was ticking dangerously fast. Tick tick tick.

"Trust me you'll be surprised"

"No I won't!"

Tick tick tick.

"Seriously you'll change your mind if you come"

"I'm not going Gajeel!"

Tick tick tick.

"I'll burn every book you have in your house if you don't come!"

"Then you'll have to pay for them since most of them are from the library!"

Tick tick KABOOM!

"That's it!" Gajeel growled as he picked levy up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and started to kick but he wasn't giving in. he was worried about his friend and was going to make her happy no matter what it took.

 **~~O~~**

When Gajeel and levy arrived at the guild Lucy immediately ran to levy.

"Lu-Chan?" levy gasped, "Lu-Chan!" both girls gave each other a massive hug and cried anime tears.

"Everyone thought you were dead or that you had left fairy tail! I can't believe team Natsu did that to you, I mean, Gajeel had to lock me in my own house to stop me from killing them!" levy giggled.

"I'm sorry for my sudden leave but I'm back now and I brought a friend", Lucy apologised, introducing Wyvern as well. The two girls spent time talking and catching up. Wendy and Carla soon joined in and eventually the entire guild was listening to Lucy's tale.

Everyone was having a good time when the guild doors opened and Lisanna came in. Lucy looked down at her strawberry milkshake sadly. She knew that team Natsu was right behind her so she made her way to the notice board. Wyvern followed and put a friendly arm around his only friend's shoulder.

"Please don't let them see me" she whispered so that only Wyvern, Wendy and Levy could hear what she had said. Levy and Wendy, although they were small, stood on either sides of Wyvern who had is arms wrapped around Lucy protectively.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Lisanna greeted everyone cheerfully. The guild just continued to go on what they were doing. Team Natsu entered shortly after that and Lisanna walked up to them.

"No one replied when I said hi" Lisanna pouted.

"Just as well. You know that they're still missing her" Gray said, slightly annoyed at Lisanna. Lucy was like a sister to him and he was just as upset as everyone else. Erza, on the other hand, took Lisanna's side in the matter.

"I must say that I agree with Lisanna, after all, it has been a month. If it was a week then I, too, would be upset, but a whole month is just taking it too far", she said firmly. Natsu was the only one who didn't say anything. He smelt a familiar smell and looked around to where it was coming from. His eyes landed on the notice board where he saw Wendy, Levy and someone else standing in front of it.

Natsu absent-mindedly walked towards them, following the scent. As soon as he reached the board, he saw that there was a new member of the guild. Why does he smell so much like Lucy? Natsu thought.

"Oi new guy! Fight me!" he said to the blue haired man. Wyvern turned around quickly and looked at Natsu surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked when he saw the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder, becoming even more confused as to why an ally would ask him to fight him.

"I'm salamander. Name's Natsu", Natsu replied, completely forgetting about Lucy's scent. Little did he know that Lucy was trembling behind Wyvern, using his back as support to stand up straight.

Hearing her former teammate's voice made Lucy think of the time they had kicked her out. Silent tears trailed down Lucy cheeks as Levy and Wendy quickly took her away from behind Wyvern, who was now ready to fight Natsu as he realized he was the one who had hurt his only friend.

"Okay then, let's fight!" he growled, his voice dangerously low.

 **A/N: so how was it? I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short because I didn't have much time to add any more since I finally had an idea for my other story. Anyways please review, and all criticism is welcome!**

 **Now to answer to reviews,**

 **Alaina Kuski: I hope this story will keep you intrigued as it progresses!**

 **Chrdonr: I hope Lucy ends up with the OC too! But wait a second, I already know if she is or if she isn't *laughs like an evil maniac***

 **Sasa: I'm sooooooo glad that you love my story, so here I am with another update!**

 **Thank you to the following people for following my story:**

 **Karitori-Ki**

 **Ki05596**

 **Props to myself**

 **Yuuki Liu**

 **linoy19997**

 **singer321**

 **unbashedlyfairytail**

 **westerngoddess**

 **Ayame-knight**

 **NightingGale189**

 **sarah2001**

 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone else who reads my story as well.**

 **Well that's all I have for now so see you next time!**

 **Akakocat out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wyvern Scales and Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: hello to all of you who read this story. First of all, I now have 1,400 views! Thank you all sooooooo much for reading and I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you to:**

 **zombooka**

 **Yuuki Liu**

 **Yingjia261**

 **xzEr00nly1x**

 **westerngoddess**

 **vmiller**

 **UnknownDaRk**

 **unbashedlyfairytail**

 **Suzyfreakforanime**

 **StrawberryShinobis**

 **singer321**

 **silverchevy1998**

 **sarah2001**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara**

 **Sadsmiles10**

 **Raubert1**

 **Props to myself**

 **Novel-Lover32123**

 **nightwarriorwolf68**

 **NightingGale189**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Aika**

 **Muito**

 **maddiesanzen**

 **Lucy-Tiger Wolf**

 **Loki921**

 **liqur**

 **linoy19997**

 **Lily Anna Lightwood**

 **Kunoichi-akane-chan**

 **Ki05596**

 **Karitori-Ki**

 **jfkkennedy**

 **ImmortalMidnight**

 **grassfire101**

 **firequeen101**

 **ErzaScarlet10901**

 **ellie883**

 **Dutchess Frost**

 **dragonloverpower**

 **Disreality**

 **digreg**

 **devourednightmares**

 **death24817**

 **Crazed Aj**

 **coolkfc10**

 **clairedamoon**

 **breatrizvargas**

 **Blue-Anime78**

 **Ayame-knight**

 **animegeek27**

 **amandayingying1**

 **allcutenamesaretaken**

 **1234mariext5678**

 **For following this story! THANK YOU.**

 **Second of all, this chapter will be split into two parts. For the first part, all credit goes to jfkkennedy. To be completely honest, without his amazing ideas and well constructed plot, I doubt I would've written a fight scene since I'm terrible at them. Thank you so much for your awesome help!**

 **For the second part, it includes a song I listened to so I guess you could say it's a kind of songfic. Hopefully you guys will like both parts nonetheless. So enough from me, on with the story.**

 **~~O~~**

"All right then, let's fight", wyvern said, his voice dangerously low.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu's signature catchphrase was a warning to those surrounding the pair to back off a little.

Natsu took a deep breath in, "fire dragon's… ROAR!" He exhaled burning hot flames, all aimed at Wyvern, but Wyvern dodged with plenty of seconds to spare. He ducked another one of Natsu's blows and lunged forward, throwing the pink-haired mage off balance. He immediately jumped back up and stared at Wyvern, who was already in a defensive stance.

He charged towards him, his arm emitting flames, and elbowed him in the stomach. Wyvern showed no sign of pain, instead he smirked. Natsu frowned. "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. At least try to make your defences, well, defend you".

Wyvern's eyebrow twitched at the lame attempt of an insult. Without warning, he ran towards Natsu, aiming for a punch that he knew Natsu would dodge. Natsu, predictably, dodged the attack but at the last moment, Wyvern changed his angle and his fist met Natsu's shoulder. Natsu stumbled back, clutching his shoulder in pain. Even someone with his intelligence would know that he couldn't move it anymore as it had been dislocated.

Wyvern earned himself a small grunt of pain as Natsu regained his composure. He loved that sound in a fight. Pain. At that moment he was relishing at the fact that he had hurt the person who had hurt Lucy. He was happy to have hurt him and he wasn't going to stop until either Natsu back downed or was out of his sight.

"Damn it! I can't move my arm! Screw that, I can beat you with both my hands tied behind my back" Natsu grumbled. He saw that his opponent was still smirking. He inhaled sharply and breathed flames out. Wyvern, despite being quite the observer, was only half-conscious about Natsu's attack (he was still enjoying Natsu's pain) and managed to move just enough so that he wouldn't get seriously injured. Once the flames had disappeared, Natsu saw that he had managed burn Wyvern. Wyvern looked at his slightly inflamed skin. He knew he should hurry up and get the fight over and done with; after all, he didn't want anyone to know about those just yet.

Whilst Wyvern was trying to contain it under control, Natsu seized the opportunity and grabbed him by the collar. "My name is Natsu and I'm a fire dragon slayer. Don't mess with me because although we're nakama, my dragon strength can clobber a baby wyvern like you". Wyvern wasn't in pain at all, he was angry. Despite his rational side telling him to calm down, Wyvern stood up straight and grabbed Natsu by his injured shoulder.

"Listen, Natsu, I don't care whether you're a dragon slayer, god slayer or whatever kind of other mages there are in this world. I'm stronger than you think and the only reason I'm holding back is because you're Lu-" Wyvern mentally slapped himself- "her friend and she cares about you despite how you treated her".

Natsu was confused. He was about to say someone's name, who was it? Louise? Luciana? Lucia? Natsu sniffed as he smelt an all too familiar smell on Wyvern. He would recognize it anywhere; after all, it belonged to one of his closest nakama.

"Lucy! Where is she, bastard?! Why do you have her scent all over you?! Sure she was a little weak but give her back now or else"-

"Or else what?! I dare you to continue because you're not getting her back whatsoever!" Wyvern was beyond pissed. He was way past livid and was ready to kill Natsu had it not been for the entire guild- minus Lucy, Levy, and Wendy- watching them shocked. He twisted Natsu's injured shoulder.

"Let me get one thing straight: LUCY ISN'T WEAK! You damn stronger members think you're so high and mighty, you completely dismiss her well constructed plans and carry out your own stupid ideas!" Wyvern kicked Natsu in the gut. Natsu's face scrunched in pain, much to Wyvern's pleasure, and he tried to break free of the iron-like grasp Wyvern had around his now numb shoulder.

"Secondly, you can't have her back since you were the one who kicked her out of your team!" he threw Natsu to the floor and kicked him hard enough for him to roll across the floor, but not too aggressive so that he stayed within an arm's reach.

"And this last one is just for my own fun" Wyvern sneered as he picked Natsu up and threw him at a table. The contact between Natsu and the table caused it to break. Natsu, after a second of recovery, stood up and huffed,

"I ain't backing down yet, pal. If you think you can go around beating people up like that and find it funny, then you don't want to mess with me or my team. We're the strongest in Fairy Tail and there's nothing you can do about that!" Natsu's self motivating speech gave him enough strength to carry on fighting his suddenly strong opponent. He braced himself as Wyvern swiftly approached him, knowing that he was going to kick him in the stomach. He prepared to block it as he knew how to predict his opponent's next moves through body language and gestures. What he didn't know was how to learn from his mistakes. Before he could even have seen it coming, Wyvern changed his angle yet again and kicked Natsu in between his legs.

Natsu howled in pain as he bent over. He limped throughout the rest of the fight, the pain slowly paralyzing him from head to toe, before he could take no more. Although Natsu had admitted defeat, Wyvern continued to hit Natsu until he was satisfied. With one final jab, he threw Natsu out of the guild doors.

As Wyvern glared at the direction he threw Natsu in, he suddenly froze. What had he just done? He couldn't remember a thing. Did he just hurt a guild member? Why would he do that? He looked up and saw the guild staring at him. A few of them were even glaring at him. He looked around, his eyes darting back and forth in search of his only friend, and saw Levy waving at him from the second floor balcony.

Slowly, he took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, hands in his pockets, head hung low.

 **~~O~~**

"Why did you let him fight you? No wait, that's to be expected of Natsu. Why did you _agree_ to fight him?" Lucy asked worriedly as she bandaged Wyvern's burn. Wyvern was ashamed as it was. It hurt him even more to hear Lucy, his only friend, concerned about him.

"He said stuff about you" he managed to say. Truth be told, Wyvern had no idea why he did it. He had no idea he even fought Natsu at all. All he knew was what Levy and Wendy had told him: he had agreed to fight Natsu; he became a little too sadistic; and he ended up beating Natsu.

"Look, Wyvern, people say stuff about others all the time, but that doesn't mean you should get worked up about it. If we did that then I doubt any human being would get anywhere in this world" Lucy's kind words were enough to make a small child feel better after someone hurt them. Wyvern was exactly that: a small child on the inside, though he was a grown man physically.

"But he hurt you…" Wyvern trailed off when Lucy turned her head away. He knew he shouldn't go on, he didn't want to make things worse. Lucy finished off bandaging Wyvern and stood up. She smiled at him sadly.

"People hurt others and people get hurt, it's part of reality. Time goes forward like a train and once we get off at the right station, it goes back around to pick up more passengers", Lucy explained.

"Time is... like a train?" Wyvern was confused. Lucy giggled at his innocence.

"Sorry, it was a song my mother used to sing to me every time I used to get hurt. That was before she died", Lucy smiled softly as she tried to hide her sadness but Wyvern wasn't a fool.

"Could you sing it for me?" Wyvern asked, curiously.

"I haven't sung it in a long time, I hope I can remember", Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled slowly,

"Time is a one-way-ticket,  
taking boys and girls  
aboard its train,  
as the sign of beginnings echoes  
The sound of the bell rings,  
the train departs towards the future  
Carrying all the passing  
scenery and memories  
Uuh Uuh

Chasing after all our dreams,  
the train hurries on and on  
it completely mesmerizes us  
every moment was so enchanting  
we held on to each other  
because we had nothing else  
and then we learned all about  
this worlds freedom and joy

The wheels accelerate  
Kicking up a cloud of dust  
Engulfing absolutely everything  
Changing the world  
It's because time  
Marches on mercilessly  
We can't stay the way we are  
Forever, now can we?  
Uuh

With hundreds of millions of hearts on board  
The train races on and on and on  
Turning dreams, hopes, regrets, despair and hurt  
Into fuel and heat to proceed forward  
Now, the whistle sounds and the train moves  
Try and turn another page of your memories  
Before its colour fades away completely  
We'll run through the present, taking experience with us

Uuh

This train of time forever makes  
Every single person run on these rails  
Turning dreams, hopes, regrets, despair and hurt  
Into fuel and heat to proceed forward  
Now, the whistle sounds and the train moves  
Try and turn another page of your memories  
Before its colour fades away completely  
We'll run through the present, taking experience with us"

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that Wyverns eyes were drooping. She stifled a giggle as she remembered how she used to do the exact thing every time her mother sang it to her.

"Time is a train... I'll always remember that", Wyvern yawned. Lucy's got up and found a spare blanket from her wardrobe and draped it gently over the now sleeping Wyvern. She then walked out of her apartment, stealing one last glance at her newest friend, and walked down the hall to find the landlady.

After a few steps, she stood in front of the landlady's apartment. She knocked nervously because despite the fact that the landlady was a tiny old woman, she could be VERY intimidating.

"Come in, Lucy", the older woman greeted her, "I hope you've come here to pay your rent".

"Yes, about that..." Lucy began, "I was wondering if I could buy the apartment for myself".

The old woman looked thoughtful and then nodded her head, "well if you give me this much"- she wrote down a number on a piece of paper- "I'll let you buy the entire building and move out myself. I've been looking for a buyer for quite some time now."

Lucy's eyes widened at the sum written on the paper and she sighed. The landlady hid her smirk and expected Lucy to pay her rent but almost spat out her tea when Lucy agreed.

"I finally have enough money to buy a place of my own so I would love to buy this place", Lucy cheerfully answered and signed the papers that needed a signature. She remembered to read every single one, no matter how long it took, just to check if there were any underlying conditions that most people tend to overlook. She had been taught that by her father.

Once she was done with all that, she merrily skipped back to her apartment and decided to tell Wyvern the good news. When she opened her apartment door she saw an all too familiar person standing in the middle. He looked up at her.

"Lucy"

"Natsu"

 **A/N: okay that was a bucket load of work for me to do. As I mentioned earlier, ALL the credit for the fight scene goes to jfkkennedy. I honestly would've just skipped the fight scene if we hadn't given me a sequence to work on.**

 **Also, for anyone wondering, the song that Lucy sang is actually a Japanese song called jikkan ressha (time train) sung by a band called supercell. That was just the English translation that I got from the internet and changed it a bit so that it matched the tune of the song. I'll leave the link to the original version below for anyone interested:**

 **2013/12/23/supercell-jikan-ressha/**

 **Now to answer reviews.**

 **Guest: I'll continue making chapters for a long time to come so don't worry about that at all.**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara: thank you and I'm glad you like how it's moving along. I try to make my chapters as long as I can because I have very little time trying to balance school, home stuff** _ **and**_ **fanfiction. I try to keep chapters to a minimum of 1,500 words- minus Author Notes- and no less.**

 **: how I love reading you're reviews! I'm glad you like this story as much as I do and I'll tell you something right now, there is more drama to come when the plot completely twists- OOPS! I just spoiled it! Oh well, I hope you look forward to future chapters nonetheless.**

 **Raubert1: what can I say to you? I mean you are my friend and all so all I'll say is thank you. The rest I'll say on Monday *grins like an evil psycho***

 **sadsmiles10: I feel bad for Lucy too! Also your story is getting more interesting by the chapter!**

 **That's all the reviews for now. Please review after you've read it (if you want to, that is) and all critics are welcome. So I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Byee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooo i'm back after a long period of brainstorming, so for those who still read this fic, get ready for a plot twist! Also, i have my end of term exams coming up so i probably won't update for the remainder of this week and next week at all but the week after that is winter break and I'll have plenty of time to write. Yay!**

 **Now to quickly answer reviews;**

 **westerngoddess: Yep, Natsu was beaten. Here is the next chapter and I'll give you a very small hint about it; Lucy and _Natsu_ fight. Hopefully that'll keep you interested...**

 **bdonk: Yes. This is another "Lucy got kicked out of team natsu" story. If you have a problem with it then why read it? And don't worry about it being "barely different from the rest of the teenage angst stories out there" because every story is different in it's own way and especially this one!**

 **Ms. Cookie Smugler: Nooooooo! I can't have one of my (hopefully) frequent readers lose interest in this story now. Don't worry about Wyvern's rep since I have a feeling that you'll be surprised at the turnout of events.**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara: I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapter! And thank you for being understanding about a writer's personal life being heavy! Hopefully, I don't make you (and other readers) wait too long for for the fight scene, I'm giving all credit to jfkkennedy since he was a massive help.**

 **ImmortalMidnight: Thank you for liking this story! And like I said before, I'll try to update as often as I can.**

 **Alaina Kuski: Yup! Natsu can be such a _baka_ mander, can't he?**

 **Now that the reviews are done, on with the story!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Sensei does!**

* * *

 **~~O~~**

"Lucy" Natsu gasped, shocked to see his former teammate before him. Lucy, however, wasn't all too excited for the sudden confrontation.

"Natsu? Wha-What are you doing here?" She asked as she backed away towards the door.

"I could smell your scent all over this guy here", he said pointing at Wyvern, his enthusiasm for his ex-best friend rising, "so I followed him and heard the both of you talking. Did you know that you can break glass with your voice Lucy!" Natsu had heard Lucy sing her childhood lullaby.

Lucy was frozen in place, one hand on the door knob and the other supporting her weight against the door. She hadn't anticipated that Natsu would have followed Wyvern but now she realized that she should have expected something like this to happen.

"Natsu... please... please leave" she whispered her demand whilst fighting the urge to let her emotions consume her.

"eh? Sorry, Luce, I didn't get that last part", Natsu tilted his head as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I said... please leave", lucy repeated, loud enough for him to hear. Natsu didn't say anything- he didn't even make a move- and that got Lucy worried. _Well it has been a month. Natsu could've gotten smarter and GruVia could be a reality by now,_ Lucy thought to herself. She inwardly laughed at the thought, _Natsu smarter?_ She looked up as Natsu took a few steps forward.

"Why do you want me to leave? We're teammates after all!" he whined, confused as to why she'd ask him something like that. The Lucy he knew wouldn't have tried to kick him out like this. In fact, she'd even give him food! Or at least, Natsu thought she did. In reality, however, she'd give him food because that was the only way to get rid of him.

"Teammates? You kicked me out of your _team_ because apparently I was too weak to keep up with you guys. Natsu, you're the very last person I want to see right now and I want you out of my house now!" Lucy retorted.

"We never kicked you out because you're weak! I mean, you complain a lot and sometimes you do get in the way but that's not why you _chose_ to leave! We all thought that you'd be safer and you agreed!" Natsu was getting even more confused than he was before.

"I _chose_ to leave?! Natsu, you idiot, you, Erza, Lisanna and even Gray agreed that it'd be better for me to be off the team! Now I've found someone who doesn't think I'm pathetic and useless and there is no way I'm ever joining Team Natsu again- Which, by the way, doesn't even make sense! Erza was the one who formed the team so why in all of earthland is it called 'Team Natsu'?!" Lucy was shouting now. If she got angrier then she'd have no choice but to Lucy Kick Natsu out of her house.

"You're teaming up with that blue-haired bastard?! Why?! I-I won't let you!" Natsu yelled back, hurt that Lucy would say such things.

"Just be glad I didn't leave the guild entirely! in fact, if you don't go now then I _will_ leave!" Lucy said in a calmer tone. Natsu was paralyzed with hurt and he didn't know how to cure himself.

"Luce you can't leave Fairy Tail! That's why we want you back on the team! You just got back from a century quest and you want to hang out with that bastard?! We want you back _because_ you're strong!" Natsu's pathetic attempt at an arguement only infuriated Lucy further.

"Natsu, are you saying that Erza and Gray know I'm back?! And that the only reason you want me back is because I've gotten stronger?! Right now, I hate you so much I wish I had never met you in the first place!" After a long moment of silence, Natsu opened and closed his mouth, sighed and eventually gave in.

 **~~O~~**

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that he left after she threatened him. She looked outside and saw that it was sunset. _Time for a bath_ , she thought.

Lucy fished out some clothes from her wardrobe and drawers, placed them on her armchair and then stepped into the bathroom, recalling how much she had missed her scented shampoos and refreshing soaps. She turned on the tap and smiled contently as she waited for the tub to fill up. Once filled, she climbed in and drowned her emotions in the warm water.

She hadn't realised how long she was there, because the next thing she heard was a soft tap on the door.

"Lucy? Are you ok in there? You've been there since that pink-haired guy left", Wyvern had been awake for most of the conversation and was worried about Lucy. He stepped back as he heard the door open and saw Lucy come out. His face turned beetroot red once he saw that she only had a towel wrapped around her body. Lucy was equally as embarrassed. Her normally pale cheeks were now pigmented with pink. A chilly breeze swept through the open window, causing Lucy to sneeze. As she caught her sneeze in her hands, her towel slipped. Wyvern eyes widened and he turned around embarrassed at the fact that he had caught a glimpse of a very bare Lucy. Lucy squealed in embarrassment as she grabbed the towel from the floor and pushed Wyvern out of the room.

Once Lucy had changed, she opened the door to find Wyvern sat down next to the doorframe, his blue/silver bangs shading his eyes. She sat down besides him and stared at the opposite wall. For a while, no one said anything but soon enough, Wyvern broke the silence.

"S-sorry", he mumbled.

"For what?" Lucy asked, wondering what he had done wrong. Then, she realised what had happened a few minutes earlier and she immediately started blushing. She glanced at Wyvern, waiting for his reply.

"I-I saw you w-without c-clothes. It wasn't called for a-a-and I even stared for a second", he replied, barely audible and not meeting her gaze. Lucy giggled as he admitted to have looked a little. To Lucy, he didn't seem creepy, just _innocent_.

"Have I told you about the time when Natsu-the pink-haired mage that was in here a while ago- walked into the bathroom _while_ I was having a bath?" Lucy waited for his reply before continuing the her flashback, "well I was was tired from returning from a mission and my bath was overdue, so I stepped into the tub and relaxed a bit..."

As Lucy recalled that day, she had to force away her tears. On the one hand, she never wanted to see her former team again, especially Natsu and Erza but on the other hand, she wanted to set things straight with them as well. Lucy was drowning in an angry sea of emotion but luckily, Wyvern decided to become the lifebuoy that would help her float her way to the gentle waters, where everything was peaceful.

Once she had finished, Wyvern stood up and commented on the time. "It's dark now, maybe you should get some sleep, since you've had a long day?"

"I am tired but _you_ were the one who got into a pretty heated fight", Lucy rose to her feet as well and the pair made their way to the bedroom.

"Hmmm... Why don't you take one of the new rooms? They should be as big as my room and have the same sort of lay out", Lucy suggested when the time came to worry about sleeping arrangements. She wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with Wyvern since he was warm and didn't try anything, but she had no reason to share a bed with him since the building was now hers.

"Okay. Are you sure it's alright?" Wyvern was nervous. It was the first time anyone had ever shown him that much kindness. Even his parents shunned him. _Keep those thoughts away, idiot!_ he thought, pushing the dark memories away. He thanked Lucy and went to chose a room.

 **~~O~~**

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She hadn't heard that sound in a while and found it more surprising than annoying. After a few lazy minutes of lying awake in her bed, Lucy got up and did her morning routine. Once she had finished her changing out of her pyjamas and into a suitable outfit, she exited her bedroom and went to wake up Wyvern.

Once she had found which room he had chosen, she knocked gently and entered. Wyvern was still asleep, his hair slightly wild and all over his face. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring quietly. _He must've been tired from yesterday,_ Lucy thought. She gently shook him and he sat up, rubbing his eyes like a small child.

"Hey, get ready. I'll make breakfast and then we'll head down to the guild. I think we need to make you some new friends" Lucy smiled at him before leaving the room. Once she was out, Wyvern flopped back down onto the pillow.

After leaving the apartment, Lucy and Wyvern walked in a comfortable silence to the guild. They had almost reached the guild hall when Wyvern felt like they were being followed. Instinctively, he walked closer to Lucy and glanced behind him. No one. He frowned and turned back around and continued walking.

Once they arrived, Levy and Wendy immediately ran up to the pair and the group walked to an unoccupied table. They were deep in conversation when the guild doors flew open again. All heads focused on Gray and Erza as they stepped inside. Erza walked up to Makarov's office to report the completed quest and Gray headed towards the table where Happy and Lisanna sat.

"Where's Flame Brain? I thought for sure that we had walked into the wrong guild when I didn't hear the idiot's rowdiness", Gray joked as he sat down, ordering a drink from Mirajane. Lucy inwardly thanked whoever controlled fate that he hadn't seen her. Although Gray was the one who didn't make a choice about Lucy being off the team, he didn't oppose to the idea either and that hurt Lucy, although she wouldn't have minded if he did see her. He was bearable when he wasn't stripping.

"He's still sleeping. Natsu had a rough day, especially when he was beaten up by the new guy", Happy answered.

Lucy looked around the guild and felt something or someone was missing. Gajeel was in the shadowy corner of the guild eating iron, Mirajane was behind the counter whilst she talked to Elfman, Happy had his fish, but there was still someone missing. Then it occurred to her who that someone was.

"Where's Juvia?" she asked Levy, who froze at the question. The truth was that she didn't know- no one did. Levy told Lucy all that went down at the guild when Lucy had been away.

 **~~Flashback~~**

 _Juvia searched the hall for her beloved Gray. When she had finally caught sight of him, she slowly walked up towards him, holding a letter addressed to him behind her back._

 _"Gray-sama! I have something for you-" she was cut off by the anger she saw in his eyes._

 _"Leave me alone!" he growled._

 _"Why is my darling Gray being so hurtful all of a sudden?" she asked, still very lovesick despite the death glare that was aimed straight at her._

 _"I told you to leave me alone! And don't address me as if I belong to you because I don't!" Juvia took a step backwards, shocked at what she was hearing._

 _"Infact, don't talk to me at all! Can't you tell if someone doesn't like you back?! If you're that desperate, then I suggest you go and hook up with Lyon!" Gray turned around and stormed off towards the notice board whilst Juvia stood there, staring at the floor. Once her mind had processed what had just happened, she walked off, outside the guild, like a she was a lifeless puppet being pulled by strings._

 **~~Flashback End~~**

"No one has seen her since then. I have tried to visit her apartment but she never answers. Lu-Chan, I'm very worried about her", Levy finished off. Lucy bit her lip as she thought about where Juvia could be. Her thoughts were interupted when a certain re-quip mage walked up to their table.

"Lucy, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. Nice to see you Erza, how have you been?" Lucy asked politely.

"I must say it's good to see you too. I've been great, thank you", she replied before walking off. Lucy let out a sigh of relief before asking Mira if she could have a chocolate milkshake.

Wyvern, knowing the reason Lucy was currently distraught about, did all he could to lighten up her mood. "Lucy... what does chocolate milkshake taste like?"

Lucy blinked in surprise before smiling brightly. "It tastes like heaven! How about I buy you your first one and then we can celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"Your first time trying milkshake, of course!" Lucy immediately cheered up. She was glad that Erza hadn't seem to care too much of her return. _Two down, one to go_ , she thought

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**

 **As I mentioned earlier, this is probably the only update for the remainder of this week and next week since I will be busy studying for exams, so I'll be updating pretty regularly after that.**

 **Thank you to those who followed/ favorited this story! It's nice to know that people like reading my work.**

 **Well, that's all I have for now. See ya next time!**

 **BYEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yaaaay! Winter break! The best bits about school are are the weekend, going home, break and lunch and the holidays! Since it's almost Christmas, and I apologise in advance for those of you who wanted to know more about the GruVia situation, I decided to do a few Christmassy chapters for the story. They aren't necessarily part of the main plot but I was in the mood to write and I now have plenty of time so hey! A new chapter. XD**

 **Also, I'll answer all reviews last since I want to get on with the chapter so withought further delay:**

* * *

Fairy Tail, a powerful guild filled with mages of many different talents. Ice mages, water mages and even a few dragon slayers. These talented wizards were friends with one of the most unique wizards yet to have come, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy gave a puzzled look at nothing in oarticular as she fished out a rather large book from her over flowing wardrobe. As she turned the pages, she realised that it was her scrap book, the one she had started to create ever since she joined fairy tail. As she turned another page she came across a photo that was taken later on in the previous year. She remembered it like yesterday; the entire guild was preparing for one of the biggest events in all of Fiore: Christmas! There were five days left until the big day and everyone was busy with the necessary arrangements and ordeals.

 **Day 1**

Wyvern was busy learning how to make paper chains when Lucy walked in. She was wearing a red dress that had white lining and her hair was tied up in her usual style but had candy can clips that kept some of her bangs out of her eyes. She sat down besides Wyvernand helped him out with the tangled strips of paper that were taped to his fingers

"here, let me help with that", she smiled as she helped untangle Wyvern out of the chain.

" He made so many I Was having trouble keeping up, even with Carla helping me," Wendy said from underneath a pile of decorations. Lucy laughed and told them to take a break. As they trio went down thy heard Levy and Gajeel bickering.

" Gajeel you can't eat the star!" Levy yelled as she tried to jump up and grab the metal tree topper for him.

"Whatever, shorty, it looks good so I will eat it!" He replied as he held the star higher.

" Eat the cookies not the ornaments!" Levy was in a hopeless situation when Wyvern intervened. He crept up behind Gajeel and swiped the ornament out of the metal dragon slayers hand.

"Hey! Give it back! How'd ya get it in the first place any ways?!" Gajeel exclaimed in surprise.

"It was easy.I am taller than you so you couldn't really keep it away from me like you did with Levy", he said picking Wendy up so she could place it back on the tree.

" That's one tree down, now we got do the one in masters office, Fairy Hills and the main hall in the guild. Thanks for the help Wyvern!" Levy sighed as she began to walk towards Makarovs office with Gajeel trailing behind her. Gajeel was eyeing the box of ornaments with greed and Lucy wanted to spare Levy the trouble.

"Levy! We can do the tree in the hall and Fairy Hills", Lucy called out. Levy turned around walked back to the trio.

" Are you sure? The one in the hall if really big and then you'd have to walk all the way to Fairy Hills to decorate the halls there", She asked trying to sound as if she could manage but Lucy know that inside, Levy was begging her to do it for her.

" Sure! It'll be easy!" Lucy smiled.

 **~~O~~**

Lucy wasn't so sure when they reached the , who currently riding on Wyverns back, reacted the same way. She got off before Wyvern opened up multiple boxes of ornaments and decorations and looked up at the ten feet high tree.

" How are we going to decorate _that? "_ Lucy asked, hoping that the other two would have a idea.

" I'm sorry but I don't have any ideas," Wendy told her, shrugging her shoulders.

" The bottom but will be easy and so will the top if we climb the stairs but the branches in between,that's going to be a problem", Wyvern commented, scratching his chin. Lucy sighed. Wyvern was right, it _was_ going to be a problem decorating the middle bits.

"Well let's get going with the lowest branches first", Lucy said, trying to be positive after all, it was the holidays.

The trio were busy with decorating when Natsu walked in with Happy.

"Hey, Wendy! Have you seen the idiot who backed out of a fight?" He asked the little girl. The person in question looked at Natsu from behind a branch and nfelt his temper rising.

"Wyvern was somewhere here but... I think he went to get more decorations but I'm not really sure", Wendy replied. Natsu asked the same thing to Lucy but she didn't know either.

" Where is that bastard?!" Natsu exclaimed. Wyvern, despite the fact that he was right there behind a branch, made no move to be seen. He know what Natsu wanted and didn't want to fight him just yet. Everyone else had gotten over the showdown between the two almost immediately but Natsu held his own defeat against Wyvern. Wyvern tried to keep his emotions under control butcher could see the scales beginning to appear on his arms. He touched his cheek and felt the scales there as well. He did the only thing he could think of to escape, climbing the tree infront of him.

"Hey, why I'd the tree moving like that?" Happy asked when he noticed the tree move as Wyvern was climbing it.

"Maybe it's the wind", Natsu suggested. Lucy shook her head.

" The windows aren't even open so that can't be the reason", she said. As they wondered why the tree was shaking, Wyvern was struggling to climb higher without breaking any branches and falling. _Why was this the only idea I could come up with?_ He mentally face palmed himself as he climbed higher. He was almost high enough to grab the balcony railing when he felt somethin-or someone- violently shaking the tree.

"Hey! New guy! I know it's you up there! Come back down and fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu leave him alone!" Lucy shouted as she dragged Natsu away from the tree. Wyvern resumed climbing a little more before hoisting himself on to the second floor balcony. He sighed as he ran his hand through his blue-silver hair. His scales still hadn't disappeared and he knew that if he didn't calm down soon, he would be able to fly and one thing always led to another.

Natsu was currently arguing with Lucy, distracted by the various dragon shaped ornaments, so Wyvern took the chance to, get the heck out of the hall. The only problem was _how_ he was going to do that.

"Luce, I'll pick an ornament later! Let me fight the idiot so that I can be the strongest in Fairy Tail again", Natsu said as he ran up the stairs heading straight for Wyvern.

" can we please not fight? It's the holidays and we're supposed to be helping out with preparations", Wyvern said, trying to cover his face.

" Sorry buddy, but I got a score to settle", Natsu's hand lit up in flames as he charged for Wyvern. Wyvern dodged with plenty of seconds to spare, and he slid down the staircase railing. Natsu turned around and jumped down to the ground floor, stopping to stuff a gingerbread cookie in his mouth, before continuing.

"Dont run away from me! What happened to all that power from last time?!" Natsu smirked. Lucy stood in front of Wyvern and slowly took out her keys.

"Natsu! If you don't leave up him alone then I'll Lucy kick you and then get Loke to finish you off!" She threatened. Natsu shivered with fear. He wasn't scared of Loke, it was the Lucy kick that scared him the most. It was strong enough to send him across the room and hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Stay out of it, Lucy!" Natsu said, " fire dragon... ROAR!"

Natsu let out a breath of fire aimed at Wyvern but he managed to duck and get Lucy away safely. Wyvern ran towards a more defensive position and let the scales devour his arm. If Natsu wanted a fight he would have to be satisfied with only a few quick blows.

" I told you I don't want to fight!" Wyvern growled.

" Shut up, coward! Fire dragons... ROAR!" As Natsu let out another fury of flames, Wyvern hello out a tray in front of him, using it as a shield. The flames bounced off of the tray and onto-

" The tree!" Lucy shrieked pointing at the tree, which was now on fire.

" It's on fire! Wyvern get away from there!" Happy exclaimed. Wendy ran outside to get Juvia as Lucy tried calling Aquarius.

"Why won't it work?!" Lucy yelled out in frustration when she couldn't get the celestial gate to open, "oh right, I need water. Natsu, quit being an idiot and get me some water fast!"

Natsu ran out to find some water whilst Wyvern cleared the hall of any small objects that could catch fire. The tree was almost completely devoured by the flames when both Wendy and Natsu returned, Juvia running behind them.

"What can Juvia do to help our?" Juvia asked, taking the sight of the tree in.

" Can you try to get rid of the flames with your water?" Lucy asked hurriedly.

" Juvia can try but Juvia will need the help of Aquarius to put us a fire that big", She replied calmly. Juvia was doing fine putting out the fire when Aquarius' gate finally opened.

" Why did you call me?" She demanded, glaring daggers at Lucy.

" I swear it's an emergency! The tree's on fire thanks to Natsu and Juvia needs you help putting it out", Lucy pleaded.

Aqarius sighed as she used her water pillar to put out the growing fire, purposely washing Lucy and the others away.

"'Don't call me again for another two months. I'm going on holiday with my boyfriend, yes, _boyfriend_. You should get one yourself, that blue haired guy seems interested", She said before going back to the spirit realm.

lucy sighed as she turned around to inspect the damage.

" All that... And after I promised Levy that I would do Fairy Hills as well" Lucy whined. Wyvern watched as his friend cried anime tears. He looked at Wendy and whispered something in her ear. Wendy smiled and got back on his shoulders before placing the half-eaten star on the top of the burnt tree.

"Lucy, at least the tree looks good", Wyvern tried cheering her up. Lucy turned around to face the tree. The hall was half burnt and half intact, the ornaments were either broken or soaked and the tree was no longer a tree, just a burnt stick with flickering lights around it and half a star.

"Juvia will do Fairy Hills and Erza can help out. Juvia isn't busy so it will be no trouble", Juvia said as she placed her hat back on her head before walking out of the guild hall.

"Day one of preparations done, four more to go" Lucy sighed through sobs.

* * *

 **A/N: well that wraps up chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. Now to answer to reviews~~**

 **Alaina Kuski: I'm glad you find it interesting. Hope you've enjoyed his chapter as well.**

 **Zombooka: Juvia _didn't_ deserve that but sometimes stuff like that happens. As for why Gray did it, you'll have to find out once I've finished with these Christmas-related chapters. If you'd like a small hint on the GrUvia situation then feel free to PM me.**

 **Ms. Cookie Smuger: phew... I'm glad you'll continue reading this story. What Natsu will do next? Well, you'll just have to find out XD! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **brilliz: The main couple... Hmmmm im not really sure but I think it's going to be Lucy and Wyvern. All I can say is that it won't be a NaLu because I didn't think it would work with what I've got planned and I kinda promised a friend that I wouldn't turn it into a NaLu.**

 **SakuMiChanNoGaara: I'm glad someone thinks that Natsu got what he deserved. Hopefully you'll like these special chapters as well.**

 **wishes-in-the-rain: little miss egg, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for finally reading it! XD happy holidays my bestie!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing That's all from me for now.**

 **happy holidays everyone's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG! 4000+ VIEWS! Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **This is day two and three of the christmassy themed chapters and I may or may not hint about what's happening with the GrUvia situation. Right now I feel so evil because I got a good few reviews saying that they were really into the Gray/Juvia situation. *laughs like a maniac***

 **Now to answer to those reviews!~~**

 **xzEr00nly1x: don't worry, it is just a side story. (It's also an excuse to gather last minute ideas for the main plot, but don't tell anyone that!) The friendship between Lucy and Juvia huh? Since I'm in the mood to be evil, I'm not going to give any spoilers.**

 **ImmortalMidnight: Yes, this is just a filler because I kinda wanted a break from the main plot... Juvia is still missing in the main story but in this one, she's present but more gloomy and not as into Gray. I've got plenty of time on my hands now that it's the holidays so expect loads of frequent updates!**

 **Ms. Cookie Smugler: Thank you! And the crazy people are the best so embrace it. How did you manage to figure out his secret? I need to know so that no one else finds out until - No spoilers - But just know that it isn't Natsu who spills the beans... I know Gildarts is the strongest but since Wyvern is new, Natsu likes to taunt him (In other words, he holds a grudge against Wyvern)**

 **Okay, so that's that done. On with days two and three with Christmas Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Day 2**

Lucy immediately regretted her decision. The entire guild was taking part and she didn't want to be left out so she agreed but when she saw what they were taking part in, she knew it was going to go down in flames, literally. After what happened to the christmas tree in the hall, Natsu was banned from any form of decorating whatsoever and to cheer him up, Lisanna and Mirajane had decided that the entire guild would take part in secret santa. When Levy told Lucy about taking part in a guild event, she happily agreed to do it. but that was before she found out what event they were taking part in.

"Alright everyone! Write your name on the piece of paper Lisanna's handing out and then put it in this barrel that Cana had emptied out for us!" Mira instructed guild as Lisanna went around giving the wizards a piece of paper each. She purposely missed Lucy but no-one noticed the subtle act of jealousy, well no-one apart from Wyvern. Lucy sighed as Wyvern tore his piece in half and gave one bit to her.

After a few seconds of scribbling down names, everyone put their paper into the barrel and Elfman got to work shaking the barrel in order to shuffle the names. Once they were shuffed, the guild members went up up one by one and took a piece of paper from the barrel. "The rules are simple: You can buy or make a present for the person named on your paper; You can't tell anyone who your person is; if you don't get a present for your appointed person then you'll have to go through a punishment, which will be arranged by Master; And lastly, you'll only get to open your present on christmas day and only if you've gotten a present for the person on your paper. That's all the rules done, enjoy!"

Lucy stared at her paper. She couldn't believe who she had gotten. _What does he like? What do I get him? Why in all of earthland did I get_ him _?._ There were a million and one questions swimming around Lucy's head as she tried to come up with a decent present for Laxus Dreyer. On the other side of the table, Natsu was in the same situation. He rubbed his temples as he tried to come up with an idea of what to get his appointed person. _Think, Natsu, think! You've known her for a long time so you should know what to get her._ Natsu was about to leave when a thought suddenly came into his head. He knew exactly what to get Lucy.

 **~~O~~**

Wyvern strolled through the market place of Magnolia. He was here a few days ago with Lucy when he saw something that reminded him of a certain sky dragon slayer and thought that it would've made the perfect gift for her. As soon as he found out that he had gotten Wendy as his appointed person, he rushed to the town square hoping to find it again.

As he was turning a corner, he saw Wendy busy looking at one of the stalls. He hid behind a wall and spied on her hoping that whatever she was looking at was something she wanted for herself. "Wendy, you're supposed to be getting something for Romeo, not looking at hair clips for yourself", he heard Carla say as they began walking in his direction. Wyvern casually started walking down the same road as if he hadn't just spied on the two. He was glad that the little girl and her exceed didn't notice him as he passed by heading straight for the stall they were at.

"How can I help you today?" asked the owner. Wyvern examined at the contents of the stall, carefully picking out which accessories he thought Wendy would like, before smiling at the owner.

""Can I please get these?" he said as he handed the owner the assortment of clips and bracelets. The owner chuckled as he out the items in a bag.

" That'll be 1000 jewels, I see you have a fine young lady to impress", he said teasingly as Wyvern looked to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment. He handed the owner the money, mumbled a thank you and hurried off to find some wrapping paper.

 **~~O~~**

Gray ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe who he had got as his appointed person. _Why her of all the mages in earth land?! Why couldn't I have gotten someone easier like Lucy or fail. Brain?_ He thought. He didn't know anything about her apart from the fact that she is Lucy's friend. Maybe he should ask her... But they weren't allowed to tell anyone else who they got.

He sighed before getting up from his seat and walking out the guild hall. It was getting cold outside and he fidured the market place wouldn't be as crowded as it would be on normal days. His head was trying to come up with something that she'd like. He didn't know anything about her apart from the fact that she was Lucy's friend.

As he strolled through the cobbled streets of Magnolia, he ended up colliding with his appointed person. Juvia looked up at Gray and looked back down at the ground.

" Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", she mumbled before walking past Gray. Gray turned around, surprised she didn't show her usual affection, and watched her walk away. After a few seconds of doing so, he followed her, keeping a safe distance so she didn't notice him.

 **~~O~~**

Natsu scratched his head in confusion. He was sure he had done it right, certain that he'd followed the instructions exactly, so why hadn't it gone right?

" Natsu... I think you did something wrong..." Happy groaned. Natsu struggled to get out of the position he was currently in.

" It's not my fault! And besides, we're not in a totally hopeless situation, now are we?" Natsu grumbled.

" Natsu... I want fish... You're glued to the wall and you have blue hair... And thanks to you I'm now pink...NATSU! Fiiiiiiiix thiiiiiis!" Happy whined. Natsu had tried to make a collage of all the missions that they'd done and all the times they've spent together but it went horribly wrong. Instead of drying out clay in a clay oven, Natsu burned the sculpture with his fire. Instead of carefully painting the edges of the frame he ended up spilling paint over himself and Happy. instead of gluing paper, he ended up gluing himself to the wall. Happy happy sighed. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get his present for Carla, or show his face at the guild for that matter.

 **~~O~~**

Lucy walked out of the shop she had been in. She had decided what to get Laxus and was on her way to buy wrapping paper and ribbon. Her favourite part of giving presents was wrapping them. She remembered how her mother would sit with her and wrap multiple presents and gifts for the workers at the Heartfilia mansion. Lucy smiled to herself. _Those days... Mom, merry Christmas..._ She thought.

It was almost dark when she had arrived at her apartment and when she entered, she saw Wyvern in his room trying to figure out how he was going to wrap the present he got for his person. He a little glitter on his cheek and his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. Lucy giggled before knocking on his open door.

" Lucy, can you please help me? The paper keeps ripping and I can't get the bow to stay on", he grumbled as he tried his best to wrap Wendy's present. Lucy stifled her laugh as she helped Wyvern start over.

"You need to start by cutting the paper first", she said as she gave him a pair of scissors, " then you fold the paper over the present like this... Yeah that's it! And finally, you add the ribbon or the bow... I don't think you should use that bow".

Wyvern questioned Lucy's opinion as to why he shouldn't use the bow. Lucy explained that it didn't match the paper and that it was ripped and too sticky to use. Wyvern watched carefully as Lucy curled some ribbon using the scissors. She then let him tie it around The present before smiling at him.

" That looks great! You did amazingly!" She exclaimed giving him a hug.

" When are you going to do yours?" He asked her, returning the embrace.

" Right now"

 **~~O~~**

* * *

 **Day 3**

Lucy and Wyvern entered the guild holding their presents. As they placed their gifts next to the barbequed tree, Lucy noticed that there were many other presents there. She was beginning to worry that Wyvern and her were the last ones to put their gifts under the tree when Happy came flying in.

" Someone please help Natsu! He's stuck to a wall and has been there all night. Pleeeeeaaaaaase!" He panted collapsing on to the floor. The guild members looked at each other in confusion.

" What are you going on about?" Carla asked annoyed that the person she was appointed was collapsed on the floor.

" Natsu glued himself to a wall and turned me pink!" He replied, his voice slighty muffled by the floor.

" Happy, you're not pink, you as blue as ever!" Carla replied exasperated.

"This because I had to dye myself blue again. Stupid Natsu! Can someone please help him out?!" Happy answered, tired with all the pulling he did last night.

Wyvern listened to Happy carefully and got up to help the guy out. Lucy and Wendy exchanged a look and ran to follow him, dragging Levy with them.

 **~~O~~**

" Happy, is that you?" Natsu called out when he heard the door open. He growled when he saw Wyvern enter but relaxed when he saw Wendy, Lucy and Levy trail in behind him.

" Natsu, what happened to your hair?" Levy asked.

" I spiller paint in it and ended up dying it blue, big deal" , Natsu said grumpily. In all honesty, it _was_ a big deal to him. He now had the same hair colour as the guy he hated the most. Natsu glared at Wyvern as he walked up to him smirking.

"What're you smiling at?!" Natsu spat.

" Just how you look hilarious stuck on the wall like that", Wyvern replied inspecting Natsu like he was a museum display. He was, in reality, trying to wind Natsu up. He figure that if Natsu could get angry enough, the heat he creates would be enough to melt the glue and Wyvern would be able to rip Natsu off the wall.

" Say that again, bastard!" Natsu growled at him.

" I just did idiot!"

" You wanna fight?! I'll give you a fit- hey!" Natsu had forgotten that he was still glued to the wall

"Natsu! You set the wall on fire!" Lucy scolded him backing away from the flames.

" Levy, can you make water with your magic?" Wendy asked as the three girls backed away into another wall.

" Sure " Levy said before using her magic to make water appear. Wyvern managed to pull Natsu off the wall before the water could hit him and the fire died down as the two brawled.

After a while, the two stopped fighting and joined the girls, who were trying to clean up the mess. Natsu sighed as he threw the demolished collage away.

" Natsu, what were you trying to do?" Wendy asked, breaking the awkward silence between the group.

" I was trying to make a present for the person I got", Natsu replied. Levy questioned him asking what he was making and when he replied Lucy smiled.

" You know what you should do, you should get her something that reminds you of her. Its the thought that counts and personally,mi hope whoever got me would make or get me something that reminds them of me".

A lightbulb lit up in Natsu's head as Lucy unintentionally told him what she'd want.

* * *

 **A/N: so that was days two and three. Hope you guys enjoyed and there's only two chapters left of the Christmas chapters so for everyone who wants to know what happened to Juvia and why she's ignoring Gray, then you'll find out in the last Christmassy chapter.**

 **Happy holidays mina!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two updates in one day, that's a surprise for even me. Oh well ...**

* * *

 **Day 4**

Wyvern looked through the book Lucy had given him. There was only one day left before the guild celebrated Christmas and all the members had to cook something for the feast they were going to have. To make sure it would be easier for the members Mirajane had assigned every member a partner to cook with. Lucy was glad when she had gotten Juvia as her partner and Began discussing what they would make. Levy had gotten Gajeel and was trying to come up with an easy recipe but when she remembered what he did tot half the ornaments and decorations that were made out of metal, Levy was beginning to stress out. All the others had either went to get ingredients or were discussing what to make with their partners- well, all except for a certain pair.

Wyvern and Natsu had been assigned as partners and they were currently arguing about making apple pie or a hot chocolate waterfall. They had been arguing for so long, Erza decided to intervene by hitting both of them on the head.

" If the both of you can't get along then you'll have to work with me, understand! Now, make something that is less dangerous. Personally, I like the sound of the hot chocolate waterfall", she said scaring the life out of the two. Natsu agreed to Wyverns idea of the hot chocolate waterfall, mostly because he was scared of Erza, and dragged himself to the store to get the things they needed.

 **~~O~~**

The two found themselves trying to find a chocolate fountain but none of the stalks had anything to offer. Natsu suggested they make one themselves but when Wyvern reminded him of the day before, he shut up.

" Hmmm..." Why don't we ask the bakers if they have one?" Wyvern suggested after wandering around aimlessly with Natsu glaring daggers at his back. Natsu sighed as they walked towards the bakers. He really hated Mira for pairing them up and wanted to fight her so badly but he knew that she'd probably turn into a demon and beat the crap out of him.

As soon as,they walked into the bakers,mother owner greeted them,warmly and Wyvern began asking her if she had a chocolate fountain.

"Hmmm... A chocolate fountain you say? I do, in fact, have one but you'll have to make your own chocolate and it works using magic power", she said.

" Magic power is nothing, but could we have a recipe for chocolate?" Wyvern asked.

" Oh sorry, but our chocolate recipe is a family secret, therefore I am not able to give it you. Perhaps you could buy a cook book from another baker, or ask one of your friends?" She replied. Wyvern and Natsu thanked the owner and headed off to find a thanked the owner and the two headed out.

they searched every bakers, every library and even Levy's house but they couldn't find a single chocolate recipe. Finally, Wyvern began to get irritated and went to Lucy, hoping that she'd have something. She gave him a book that she had found at a book shop and he flicked through it, desperately trying to find a chocolate recipe.

That was how Wyvern ended up reading whilst Natsu fidgeted with the fountain.

" Hey, idiot. The old lady said it was magic powered, so why can't we just use our magic?" Natsu said, breaking Wyvern's concentration. Wyvern was about to say something. Witty that was bound to wind Natsu up when he suddenly stopped.

" Natsu you're a genius! Huh I never imagined those words coming out of my mouth", Wyvern exclaimed as he put the book down and placed the fountain on the table. "Okay, flame brain, you try first".

Natsu used a little bit of his magic for the fountain to start working but there was still no chocolate. He tried again using a little more but again, he failed. Wyvern suggested taking it into the guild to see if anyone else could get it to work.

 **~~O~~**

At the guild, they put the fountain on one of the tables and Natsu tried again. Wyvern had a go and managed to get a couple of drops of chocolate out but still not enough. Elfman tried and so did Makarov, but no one could do it. Then Natsu had an idea where everyone would try together. Elfman, Makarov, Gray, Natsu and Wyvern all used a little bit of their magic and managed to get the fountain flowing.

They all started to cheer at their success but before they could celebrate any further, the fountain started to make a low, rumbling noise. All heads turned to the fountain as the noise stopped... and the guild hall was flooded with hot chocolate. Everyone tried to run away from the fountain but they were all caught up in the flood, even Jet was al out drowned. Luckily,before the chocolate could do any further damage, Freed managed to trap it in one of his runes.

When Lucy, Wendy and Levy walked into the guild, all they could see was a column of members swimming around in hot chocolate. The three girls almost dropped the food they were carrying and exchange looks. They slowly put the food down and Wendy stood near the tree facing the door. Levy and Lucy opened the guild door and signalled for Freed to undo his runes. Levy counted down from three with her fingers and as soon as she reached zero, Freed undid his runes.

"Sky dragon's ... ROAR!" Wendy blew the hot chocolate in the direction of the open doors, managing to get rid of the flood and the guys as well.

" Is it just me or is every single day ending in one form of a disaster or another?" Levy sighed as she and Lucy closed the doors.

" I just hope that nothing goes wrong tomorrow", Lucy said as the three made their way to sit down and enjoy the peaceful quiet.

" At least nothing was ruined like when Natsu burned the tree or when he managed to glue himself to the wall. That was just funny", Wendy commented jokingly. The three girls burst out into laughter as they recalled the events of the past few days.

meanwhile,

" Natsu! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! You guys agreed to it!"

" Natsu, accept your mistake like a man!"

" Claim brain look at what you've done!"

" Shut up ice princes!"

" Idiot, I should've never trusted you're idea!"

" Shut the hell up, bastard and fight me!"

" This is exactly why I can't go into early retirement"

As Makarov sighed, al the other guys broke out into a fight.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's day four! I thought it was a little short but let me know what you guys thought by reviewing. Tomorrow is Christmas! Yay! The last chapter before we go back to the main plot and I can say it will be exciting to see what Gray got Juvia. I think you'll be surprised.**

 **So that's all there is now, please review. Happy holidays mina!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's a day late but I hope you guys are having a good time. This is the last christmassy chapter before we go back to the main plot and I can certainly say that you will be surprised at what goes down in this chapter. I'll answer reviews at the end since I only got one review this time, so on with the story.**

 **I keep forgetting to do disclaimers! O_O I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

 **please read and review XD**

* * *

 **Day 5**

Lucy woke up to the sound of bells. They were jingling softly and it almost seemed like sleigh bells. Lucy opened her eyes and saw Wyvern gently shaking the bells and smiling down at her. She sat up and yawned before rubbing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy!" Wyvern greeted her before holding a small red box with a green ribbon tied around it to her face. Lucy looked at it in surprise as Wyvern held it out more.

"Merry Christmas Wyvern", she smiled back before pulling the ribbon and opening the box. Lucy gasped as she saw the contents. There were three celestial keys wrapped in mistletoe and holly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Wyvern, thank you, thank you thank you!" Lucy squealed as she embraced Wyvern.

"They're celegorn keys. They hold the spirits which have powers and abilities stronger than any dragon slayer. Stronger than... others" Wyvern explained before trailing off and looking away. Lucy continuously thanked him as she curled up in his warm embrace. Wyvern closed his eyes before drifting off. _If only she knew..._

 **~~O~~**

When the two arrived at the guild, most members had already opened their presents and some were taking part in games. Erza was admiring the new armour she got while Natsu was trying to figure out how he could get his flamethrower to work. Levy had already finished half of the books she had gotten and Wendy was trying on the clips Wyvern had got her. The only people she couldn't see were Gray, Juvia, Happy and Carla. Wyvern smiled at Lucy before helping Wendy out with the clips.

Lucy watched the pair smiling. In her eyes, they seemed a lot like siblings, both having blue hair and the same interests. Her thoughts were interrupted when Happy flew past her and went to show his new fish to Carla, who was talking to Pantherlily. Lucy decided to go outside and enjoy the snow so she went outside.

Lucy didn't mean to be eavesdropping or spying anyone, but when she saw Gray handing a present to Juvia, she couldn't help but hide behind a bush and watch them.

"Gray?" Juvia said, backing away in confusion.

"Juvia, Merry christmas", He said before walking back inside hurriedly. Juvia opened the gift and almost gasped when she saw the contents. As she took the contents out of the box, Lucy saw what it was. A crown-like hair pin that had mistletoe and ice tangled elegantly around it. Lucy smiled as she went back inside to find that she hadn't opened her present yet either. Lucy didn't see one with her name on it but didn't let something as small as that upset her after all, she was supposed to be having fun. She spent the rest of the day taking part in all the games and activities Mira had to offer, when finally, it was time for the much loved treasure hunt.

"Alright everyone, here's your first clue: If she's not at the guild she's always there, Levy McGarden, you know where!" Mira had barely finished before everyone went rushing out the guild towards the library.

 **~~O~~**

The librarian shushed at the guild members for the umpteenth time. By now, most of the members had formed into small groups in order to find the next clue and most were already bickering over useless things. Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Wyvern had formed a team and were quietly looking through shelves so that if they did find another clue, they didn't share it with anyone else unintentionally. Lucy was almost done looking through a low shelf when a book fell on her head. she squealed in surprise as she rubbed the top of her head and inspected the book. She read the blurb and found out that the book was about an old wizard who had such an enormous book collection, it was considered to be a library containing more archives than any other library ever to exist. The story reminded Lucy of Levy's house. As she was busy comparing the book to Levy's house, an idea came to her mind.

"Guys! Listen up!" she whispered to the rest of her teammates, "What if Mira never meant the library? What if she meant your house, Levy?"

Levy looked thoughtful before her eyes lit up like a light bulb, "That's brilliant Lu-chan!"

The group made their way to Levy's house before searching for the clue. After a short amount of time, they had found the next clue and went back to the guild.

"Amazing work guys! You've found the next clue!" Mira congratulated them, " Here's the next clue: grill, barbeque, cook or make, the next clue is in Erza's favourite bake"

Wendy and Wyvern exchanged glances before dragging the rest of their team all the way to the bakery. Once there, the group tried to find where the next clue could be. Wyvern was looking through the decorations while Wendy searched the different drawers and shelves. Levy and Juvia were looking through the many cook books while Lucy looked at the displays and posters. Wyvern's ear twitched when he heard a _ding!_ He went towards the massive fridge-freezer and saw the timer reach zero. The door of the freezer opened and he saw a cake inside it. He took it out and placed it on the counter. Wendy came over to see what he was doing when she noticed that there was something sticking out. She took a butter knife out of one the drawers and cut the cake before finding a piece of paper with the fairy tail logo on it. Juvia saw the pair and joined them before pointing out that the paper had magic traces all over it.

"It needs to be put into something first for you to see the next clue. This one needs to be put into a mixture of icing sugar and water", Juvia said before getting some icing sugar and mixing it with some water in a glass. She spilt some of the mixture over the and a hologram of Mira appeared.

"Great job guys!" the hologram smiled as Lucy and Levy joined them, "Now here's the final clue, but there's a catch. You need to tell the rest of the guild this clue as well: When at last a job is done, to which place do Fairy Tail Wizards return?"

"That's easy! Why would such an easy clue be the last one?!" Levy huffed.

"The hard part is telling the others", Wyvern said as they walked out the bakery and made their way back to the library. When they got there, they found all the members outside looking really depressed. When Levy asked Gajeel what had happened he explained that because they were so noisy, they had gotten kicked out - literally kicked! Levy laughed as Lucy told everyone where to go next.

 **~~O~~**

Once everyone was back at the guild, Mira appeared on the stage and everyone waited for her to begin speaking.

"You guys have done amazingly, although the librarian is complaining a little, but you did amazingly nonetheless!" she began, "The treasure... well it seems to be stuck in this" she said pointing at a barrel, "whoever can get it to open, wins the prize"

Everyone lined up one by one and tried to get it to open but when even Guildarts failed, a lot of people began to lose hope. Natsu was the only one to not take part at all. He was too busy trying to make the snow catch fire, he ended up catching a cold and was now constantly sneezing. He went up to try to get it to open but ended up sneezing flames all over the stage... and the curtains... and the barrel itself.

"Natsu!" Erza scolded as he ran away from the glaring titania. The guild members ran around frantically trying to put out the flames before the entire building collapsed or it burnt down. Juvia managed to use her water slicers to put out most of it and team Natsu managed to gather enough water to put out the rest of the fire. After all the smoke cleared up, and the mages all stopped going after Natsu, they saw that the barrel was still unharmed. A lot of them were bewildered but many others tried to come up with the reason why it was unharmed.

Mira stood up on the now burnt stage. "Everyone, calm down! You've all tried so hard but didn't manage to open it. That can only mean one thing..." she said as she touched the barrel and it exploded, making it rain small bundles of wrapped presents, "Whichever one you catch, you keep! Merry christmas everyone!"

Lucy caught one of them and opened it at the same time as Wyvern. They had each gotten a mini figurine of one of the mages in Fairy Tail- everyone had gotten one. Lucy started laughing as the while guild broke out into a fight when the managed to find Natsu hiding behind the bar.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the last one of those! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review to let me know your thoughts. I wish everyone a very merry christmas!**

 **Ms. Cookie Smugler: Thank you for reviewing and don't worry about not reviewing on both chapters. I'm so happy that it was your favourite chapter and hopefully, now that we're going back to the main plot, you'll be really into the story because I've got _a lot_ in store for everyone. Merry christmas and happy holidays!**

 **That's all I've got for now and I'll be back in a few days, see ya!**

 **Happy hollidays mina! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you guys had an amazing holiday! And an amazing January! And an amazing February. And March... and** **hopefully April** **is going great as well... Yeah... Sorry about the early long wait... I've got a perfectly valid excuse though! Has anyone ever heard of a thing called GCSEs? Well, I'll be doing throes soon and I had to prepare a lot, ALOT for the whole options process... More stress to the already growing pile...**

 **I'll answer reviews at the bottom after the story so enjoy!**

 **I Don't** **own fairy tail or any of its characters!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she closed the scrap book she had been reading. She couldn't believe how long it had been since that time. It seemed so long ago that she was with team Natsu and everything had seemed perfect. Now, she had another thing to worry about; where in all of earthland was juvia?! She exhaled sharply as she put the scrap book back. Standing up, she summoned Plue.

" Come on plue! We gotta ask everybody about where they last saw juvia!" She exclaimed as she walked out of her room towards Wyvern's.

She knocked on the ooden oak door and a few seconds later, out came a sleepy looking Wyvern. "Lucky y, why so early?" He yawned.

" Cause! We have a big day ahead of us!"'she giggled. She dragged him out the door with Plue following behind.

 **~o~**

The trio stepped into the guild hall and could tell immediately that they were the first ones there, apart from Mirajane and Lisanna, who were behind the counter talking. As soon as Lisanna saw Lucy she narrowed her eyes but then resumed her normal expression. Mira smiled as she walked up,to greet them.

" Hello lucy! Wyvern!" She smiled. The pair replied before Wyvern sat down and Lucy walked up to the counter behind Mira.

" Mira, when was the last time you saw Juvia? Apart from before I left." She asked in a low voice. Mira looked thoughtful for a moment then shifted her position uncomfortably.

" Well, the last time anyone of us saw her was when Gray released his anger out on her, but while I was out running errands, a little before you came, I though I saw her walking down the market. I think she saw me but I'm not too sure because she turned away and walked down an alley," Mira sighed.

" When was this? How long before I came back?"

"About a week before I think..."

"You know which alley she went down?"

Mira nodded, " The alley that leads to the potion shop".

Lucy thanked Mira and paid for the food Wyvern had ordered for them. After they eat, they would go to the potion shop before visiting Juvia's apartment in fairy hills.

 **~O~**

Wyvern was quiet as they walked towards the potion shop. He wondered about the circumstances that lead to him being human again, about how he was transformed in the first place.

"Why are so quiet?" Lucy asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

" Just wondering about how a person can become a human being but then transform back" he replied. Lucy was taken aback. She didn't expect his reply to be... Heartfelt.

Once they arrived at the shop, Lucy headed for the counter while Wyvern inspected the potions.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The vender greeted.

"Hello...um...We're looking for our friend. She's been missing for a while and that last we heard of her was that she came here. Have you seen anyone in the last month or so?" She said quite quickly.

"Would you like to try a beauty potion? Or maybe a skincare potion? How about a hair potion? You could use all of them..." Lucy blinked as the shop keeper obnoxiously ignored her question.

"Excuse me.. but I think you didn't hear me. We're looking for our friend who's been missing and we believe she passed through here before disappearing," Lucy repeated again, a little louder this time.

But still, the shop keeper didn't answer her question, at least not in the way she thought he would," My dear, perhaps it is _you_ who has disappeared. Perhaps your friend is out looking for _you_ not the other way around. Now, when was the last time _you_ saw her? When was the last time _you_ paid attention to the places she would visit on a frequent basis? Perhaps it is you who have disappeared..." The keeper began to hum and organise the perfectly neat shelves.

Lucy bit her lip as she tried to think about the words she had just heard. _What did the goofy old geezer mean be_ me _disappearing? And of Juvia trying to find me?_ She was snapped back into reality when Wyvern tapped her shoulder.

"Is it alright if I buy something for myself? I realise how selfish I sound but it's important..."Wyvern asked rather shyly.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm still trying out what the old keeper said" She answered, going back into thought.

* * *

Wyvern didn't know what Juvia looked like. He didn't know who she was, what her powers were or why Gray did what he did to her. All he knew was that Lucy was her first friend and therefore he would help Lucy find her. He had seen something in the shop that would help him find her.

* * *

Lucy sighed. They had been all over magnolia but still no sign of Juvia. And she still hadn't figured out what the old shop keeper said. She walked into the guild hall sulking over to the bar.

"No luck?" Mira asked.

Lucy shook her head, "not even a single clue. All I got is something an old geezer said".

Mira looked thoughtful, "What did he say?"

Lucy sighed, " he said ' perhaps it is _you_ who has disappeared. Perhaps your friend is out looking for _you_ not the other way around. Now, when was the last time _you_ saw her? When was the last time _you_ paid attention to the places she would visit on a frequent basis? Perhaps it is you who have disappeared'. That's all".

"You were right, you don't have _a_ clue. You have three!" Mira giggled triumphantly. Lucy thought carefully. Had she disappeared? Had Juvia gone looking for her? Had Juvia ever gone somewhere often, and to the exact same place at that?

"Mira! You're a genius!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped out her seat and hugged the older girl. "Wyvern! Wendy! I know where Juvia is!"

"Lucy! Lucy! So do we! LOOK!" Wendy exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short. If I'm going to keep updating regularly chapters will have to be a little shorter than usual. I'm really sorry again for updating so late but currently, my school life is so hectic right now, I can't even breathe! Now, to answer your oh-so-appreciated reviews:**

 **940: Thank you for reviewing! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner than I'd like to but I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! And I have a lot of fun creating plots and characters for this story so thank you again!**

 **Flamexofxchaos: Thank you for also reviewing. I haven't seen your name pop up in a long time but you don't have to apologise! I'm the one who needs to apologise for not updating sooner!**

 **Uzumaki Naho: Thank you for calling my fic kawaii! And, if you were hoping it was so then I'm sorry, Lucy won't be ending up with Wyvern but a very special OC in the later chapters... SSSHHH! Don't tell anyone!**

 **UchihaBrotherhood: I'm sorry for not updating but thank you soooo much for reviewing! I really appreciate it, too much for words to express!**

 **: Thank you and I hope you had a lovely Christmas, New years, Valentine's day and White day! And not to mention April Fool's... I really am incredibly sorry! Also, I will take a peek at Lisanna in the later chapters because there will be quite the twist of events coming up soon. I just need to find the right trick up my sleeve to put it in place. I hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **Can I just repeat how sorry I am for Updating late? And now the chapters will be shorter as well. Please review and tell me whether you'd like shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters with slower updates. THank you for reading!**

 **~~MEOW!~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! Quicker update but shorter chapter... I decided to put up a poll but I'll talk more about that at the end of the chapter. Since I got a few reviews so soon, I'll answer them now.**

 **Flamexofxchaos: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Animanga-Chan: Haha sorry about the cliffhanger... again. Sometimes I just put them there because I can't keep writing so it may happen a lot. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Alaina Kuski: As always, hope you find this chapter as interesting as the rest. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **UchihaBrotherhood: Thank you for your opinion! If you'd like to vote on the poll than please check out my profile and that way you can see the results as well. thank you for reviewing!**

 **Also, in this chapter, we find out where Juvia is right now-or rather who's she with.**

 **Warning, may contain strong language ahead.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail at all! Enjoy this chapter Mina-sama!**

* * *

Wyvern took out the potion he had bought from the potion's shop. He asked Mira for a large pot filled with warm water and Tiger nuts as he read the instructions on the label. Once he had the pot he placed it on the farthest table in the darkest corner of the guild hall. He was about to drop a bead of the potion, Wendy appeared from nowhere.

"Wyvern! What are you doing?" She asked, causing Wyvern to jump out of his skin, almost spilling the potion as he recovered himself.

"Wendy... I'm trying to find out where Juvia is. Lucy is stressed and as her friend, I promised to help her out in whatever way she needs", He paused and regarded Wendy for a moment before puling a chair for her, "Here, sit down and you can help by making sure the air stays warm".

Wendy nodded as she tried out the new spell Wyvern had taught her. She watched intently as the blue haired man next to her tilted the bottle so that only a single drop would fall. The bead of potion created a ripple on the surface of the warm water- it also created an image. The pair's eyes widened as they took in what they saw before the two quickly shot out of their seats to find the celestial-mage.

* * *

"Mira! You're a genius!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped out her seat and hugged the older girl. "Wyvern! Wendy! I know where Juvia is!"

"Lucy! Lucy! So do we! LOOK!" Wendy exclaimed. Lucy followed the little girl bewildered as to how they discovered where Juvia was.

Wyvern pointed to a pot on the table and Lucy gave him a questioning look. "Lucy, look in there and you'll see!"

Lucy peered into the pot and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Juvia was definitely looking for Lucy but not in the way she expected. There she was, in the exotic country of Waibāndoragon, in the same town Lucy had found Wyvern in but she wasn't alone. She was with-

"That bastard! If he so much as thinks about laying a hand on her I will personal hunt him down and make sure he's tortured before I bring him to a long and tormenting death!" Gray growled behind Lucy, causing her to hide behind Wyvern. Wyvern then snarled at Gray making his scales appear over his arms and cheekbones.

"Wyvern, calm down. I'm fine", Lucy reassured him as she syncretized herself. Wyvern calmed down and his scales began to fade away slowly.

"Sorry about scaring you, Lucy. It's just, I can't imagine Juvia ever going with Lyon!" Gray apologised, his fuming causing Erza and the rest of Team Natsu to join them.

"Juvia and Lyon?" Erza commented.

"I'd always imagined that she'd end up with Gray but at least she's found someone better", Lisanna also put in her opinion.

"That's it! I'm going after the two!" Gray huffed as he walked out of the guild hall.

" _You_ lot should go with him as well!" Wyvern said bitterly. Before Natsu could throw a witty comeback, Erza silenced him with a glare before saying something herself.  
"We won't stay where we're not welcome", She said before walking after Gray dragging Natsu behind her. Lisanna looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped herself. She walked off towards Natsu but then she suddenly turned around and ran back, shoving something into Lucy's hand before running off again. The whole time, Lucy had looked downwards, awkward around her old teammates. She unfolded the paper that Lisanna had given her and read the note.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm really sorry for being the way I was a month ago. I was jealous that Natsu would only spend time with you despite the fact that I had been the one who was gone for so long. My sister e_ _xplained many things to me during your absence and I hope you will forgive me for being an incredible bitch. I know what happened to Juvia and I also know why she went, where she went and who she went with- I just didn't know how to tell you._

 _Please accept my apology,_

 _Lisanna_

* * *

 **A/** **N: Weeeeeeell that was an interesting turn of events. Who guessed where Juvia was and where she went? I'd like to know what you guys thought so , mina-sama, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasae rerview!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **On my profile, there is a poll regarding updating this story as well as my other one. R** **ecently, as you know, I'm finding it harder and harder to update regularly with longer chapters. I've put up a poll on my profile regarding this issue so I'd really appreciate everyone checking it out and voting. The poll is whether my readers would prefer shorter chapters but more frequent updates or longer chapters with less regular updates. Or if you just want me to update and continue with the story regardless. If you don't want to vote via the poll then I'd really appreciate if you leave your answer in a review or PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Byee for now!**

 **~~MEOW!~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating at all... I can be so pathetic... Which is why I decided to write an extra long chapter as well as a recap of the previous chapters.**

 **So without further a due;**

* * *

 **Recap:**

Lucy Heartfilia completed a century quest after team Natsu had kicked her out of their group. During her month-long trip, she befriended a young man who turned out to be the wyvern she had to get rid of. Once turned human, the young man was named Wyvern Scales and, the pair returned to Fairy Tail where they discovered that Juvia was missing- no thanks to a certain ice-mage.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy peered into the pot and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Juvia was definitely looking for Lucy but not in the way she expected. There she was, in the exotic country of Waibāndoragon, in the same town Lucy had found Wyvern in but she wasn't alone. She was with-

"That bastard! If he so much as thinks about laying a hand on her I will personal hunt him down and make sure he's tortured before I bring him to a long and tormenting death!" Gray growled behind Lucy, causing her to hide behind Wyvern. Wyvern then snarled at Gray making his scales appear over his arms and cheekbones.

"Wyvern, calm down. I'm fine", Lucy reassured him as she syncretized herself. Wyvern calmed down and his scales began to fade away slowly.

"That's it! I'm going after the two!" Gray huffed as he walked out of the guild hall.

" _You_ lot should go with him as well!" Wyvern said bitterly. Before Natsu could throw a witty comeback, Erza silenced him with a glare before saying something herself.  
"We won't stay where we're not welcome", She said before walking after Gray dragging Natsu behind her. Lisanna looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped herself. She walked off towards Natsu but then she suddenly turned around and ran back, shoving something into Lucy's hand before running off again. The whole time, Lucy had looked downwards, awkward around her old teammates. She unfolded the paper that Lisanna had given her and read the note.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm really sorry for being the way I was a month ago. I was incredibly mean and it was me who started the conversation about you being kicked out;I was jealous that Natsu would only spend time with you despite the fact that I had been the one who was gone for so long. My sister e_ _xplained many things to me during your absence and I hope you will forgive me for being an incredible bitch. I know what happened to Juvia and I also know why she went, where she went and who she went with- I just didn't know how to tell you. If you could met me outside Fairy Hills ASAP so that I can tell you in person._

 _Please accept my apology,_

 _Lisanna_

Lucy was dumbfounded. She had no idea that this was how Lisanna felt. She turned from the pot and began to walk across the hall. Wyvern joined her and the pair left the hall, heading towards the guild hall.

* * *

 **Fairy Hills**

Wyvern watched from a small distance underneath a willow tree.

"I'm so glad you came Lucy! Please accept my apology! I treated you so bad but please forgi-"

"Lisanna I forgive you! And I'm sorry for not paying attention to you, especially since you hadn't seen anyone here for years. I hope we can still be friends though", Lucy smiled. The two girls embraced each other before walking up to where Wyvern was.

"You know the story between Gray and Juvia but even before that Juvia had been in contact Lyon for a while. She wanted to ask Gray if he'd go with her to Lamia Scale but Gray didn't listen. She came to me asking for directions to the other guild but I didn't know. She set off anyways and was so miserable. I would've gone after her but Erza and I had a fight... which resulted in me leaving their team", Lisanna said, pain clear to see across her face, "I'm sorry Lucy, I should've gone after her regardless but I.. didn't... I'm sorry"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Lisanna, how would you like to join our team? Me, Wyvern, you, Wendy and Juvia?" Lucy held out her hand and Lisanna gazed at it longingly. She smiled.

"Please?"

* * *

 **Lamia Scale One Month Ago**

Lyon and his team were eating in a café nearby to their beloved guild. While Sherry Blendy was busy making goo-goo eyes at Lyon- and him trying to avoid eye-contact- Lyon spotted something, or rather _someone_ , walking across the street. He suddenly got up from his chair and began walking out onto the street.

"Ju...? No It can't be..." He muttered as he continued walking across the street. He kept his gaze at the blue-haired mage, who was entering a shop on the other side of the street. Lyon began to quicken his pace, hoping that the mage was who he thought it was, and was soon running. He didn't see the magic-drawn cart rushing down the road towards him.

"Lyon!" Sherry screamed as her teammate jumping out of the cart's way just in time. Lyon gave a sheepish smile and apologised to the driver before ducking into the shop he saw the mage walk into.

Once inside, Lyon saw various posters of different haircuts and dye colours. He realised he was in a hair salon and looked around for the mage he saw. A familiar voice made him turn around.

"Juvia would like this one, please", He heard her say.

"Juvia?" He tapped the blue-haired mage's shoulder as she spun around, stunned.

"Lyon? Hello!" She greeted him. Though she smiled, Lyon could easily tell it was hollow and empty, a simple act of emotionless politeness.

"Juvia, why are you here?" Lyon asked her, concern written all over his face.

" Juvia came to visit Lyon. Juvia wished Gray would have come but Gray..." Juvia barely made a sound as she sniffled, but the older ice mage still heard.

" what did Gray do?" He frowned. Juvia shook her head and smiled a sorrowful, clumsy smile.

" It was nothing. Juvia stepped out of line and then Juvia overreacted. Juvia hoped Juvia and Lyon could spend time... Together?"

Lyon may be in for premature wrinkles with the way his brows were furrowing. " if it isn't that big of a deal, then why aren't you addressing Gray with the usual honorifics?!" He questioned a bit louder.

" Juvia shouldn't go after people uninterested in her. Juvia shouldn't waste time like that. Why should Juvia bother to give him the attention he wants if all he will do is yell at Juvia and humiliate her in front of the entire guild. Only Lucy would have helped Juvia ... But she's gone..."

" He did what?! Juvia, why are you so hung up on that bastard if he can't give you the respect you deserve?! And why are you in a hair salon anyways? You're hair looks beautiful the way it is. Cute and cropped to your shoulders! And the most gorgeous shade of azure-blue I've ever seen! Why change it?" Lyon wanted to bottle up the anger building up inside of him, to screw the lid on tight making sure every drop of rage was sealed, and then open it again to unleash his fury can upon the one who hurt his precious Juvia.

" Juvia needs a new style. If Juvia wants to forget Gray, Juvia. needs to forget Juvia's old look. What do you think of purple and silver highlight streaks?" She said in a monotone voice.

" Juvia..." Lyon looked at her face, directly into her enticing eyes and gave in," it sounds good. Come outside to the cafe opposite the street when your done. We can catch up then."

Lyon sighed as he exited the salon and sat back down in his seat across the road, avoiding the questioning glances his teammates were throwing at him

* * *

 **Outskirts of Magnolia, Present Day.**

Wyvern was busy arranging hair clips in Wendy's hair as the pair waited for Lucy and Lisanna. "I will never understand adults. They always argue and fight, even though they're friends, and end up getting hurt."

Wyvern chuckled, " I don't get it either Wendy, but I'm learning. And so will you."

" But I'm still so short, not to mention flat... So how can I grow and learn?! Half the time every one treats Romeo as if he was older than me! And he's very much younger!"

Wyvern laughed as Wendy childishly frowned at him before giggling along. The pair didn't notice Lucy and Lisanna walk in and exchange glances.

" Are you guys all set?" Every one nodded and they set off. Lucy had vowed that she will find her old friend and help her new one too. She would give it her all no matter what it took from her.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

The scale shimmered with an evil aura. The owner sat on a magnificent chair, bored expression painted on his face. His platinum hair framed his face, covering his eyes and creating shadows. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp and quite frankly, intimidating.

" Lord Creed, we await your orders" his subordinate bowed. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He flicked his hand dismissively and resumed his passive expression. Had his features been a little softer, he would've looked exactly like alisanna Strauss.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter thirteen and I'm hoping you enjoyed it, despite the delayed update. Now it's review time:**

 **Lillinkgirl- Thank you for reviewing. Haha I realise it can be a bit confusing but confusing is just my style. If you'd like, I can do a little bit of a summary so far of each chapter just for you and any other reeder who is too confused to even blink, but I can assure you, once you get to the climax, this story will be taken to a whole new level and you'll get it for sure.**

 **flamexofxchaos- a familiar face!(name!) Thank you for reviewing and o will definitely feed you're curiousness with the next few chapters. I hope my new twist doesn't make you assume character roles though... Hint hint...**

 **Animanga-chan- Thank you for reviewing and I'll y my best to keep updating but I've got a couple of exams to get through so finding time is hard but don't worry! I'll still be hear with this story, my other one on this account plus my wattpad and fictionpress.**

 **Alaina Kuski- I'm glad you're liking it! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **so that's all the reviews done and I beg of you guys to review again! Please I really like seeing my emails filled with reviews from stories and it makes my heart beat with enthusiasm for the next chapters to come! Al** **so in about three to four weeks, my summer break will start so be prepared for quicker updates!**

 **Thats all the is to it! See y'all!**

 **~~Akakocat~~**


End file.
